Positive Physical Reinforcement
by SweetDarkLove
Summary: Medusa is tired of Crona always forcing her to use her magic to make him kill. She wants to find a way to motivate him to listen to her orders willingly, and after spying on him cleaning up she feels she has found just that. But what happens when a seemingly routine manipulation gets out of hand? It gives a certain swordsman a new form of positive reinforcement. Smut. Harem.
1. A new Reward

_** To those who were hoping for something else from me after all of this time, I apologize. Between college, actual money paying work, and a new exercise routine I'm trying out I haven't had much time to work on my stories.**_

_** Not only that but along the way my mind has steadily been settling into the gutter about Crona and his male self's utter lack of quality smut anywhere. I have felt the need to fix this myself. I will still be working on TCS chapter 7 and SST chapter 14, but this is just something I feel compelled to begin now.**_

_** This story will be an AU beginning some time before Crona and Maka ever met and will contain lemons with EVERY female character I can fit in.**_

_** I hope you enjoy, and I hope you forgive me for my folly in creating **_**this**_**.**_

* * *

><p>Medusa was frustrated. Specifically, she was frustrated about Crona.<p>

He had fallen into a pattern of disobeying her indirectly, and it was getting on her nerves. She just didn't know what to do with him. She had an easy way of controlling him with her magic, but for her experiment to succeed she needed him to willfully go out and collect souls for himself.

She had tortured him, broken him down until he'd do exactly what she asked up until the point where he actually needed to kill something, thus requiring her intervention with magic. She had given him an incentive, become a Kishin and never have to feel fear again. She had even set up a reward system, he got to eat his favorite meals every time he completed one of her missions, yet still he failed do what was necessary. What else could she possibly do to make him do what she needed?

She looked through the eyes of one of the snakes set to follow Crona, watching him from the shadows. He had just finished a mission and was cleaning himself up in the shower, his bloodied clothes lying in a heap waiting to be washed as a clean set sat atop the sink. She had the snake slither its way into a better position, poking its head through the steam of the shower so she could see him fully. He was the same stick figured boy he always had been, shaking slightly even under the warm water.

What could be done to give him a proper incentive? What could she do to give him a reason to finally listen to her willingly? Hundreds of different scenarios passed through her mind until Crona's shifting caught her attention. He was whimpering for some reason she couldn't see yet. She was just about to dismiss it as him crying as he normally did after a mission until he pressed his legs together with a groan.

Medusa cocked an eyebrow, suddenly curious about his actions. She maneuvered the snake once more, slipping it in front of the boy under a patch of thick steam. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Crona was touching himself. The steam blocked her from seeing everything, but she knew without a doubt where one of his hands were roaming. She was surprised more than anything by what she was watching. Crona had never shown any interest in his own body from what she had seen in the past, she had never even given him much insight into sex at all other than its purpose. And yet here he was, curiously touching himself and moaning beneath the noise of the shower's spray. Medusa broke away from the snake, crossing her arms within her own bedroom thinking.

Sex. Could something as simple as that really be the answer? He was a young boy, no doubt going through the early stages of puberty from what she could see, so he would naturally become more and more curious about this new act as time went on. Sex was pleasant, it was a natural stress relief and was a very good motivator when dealing with males.

Medusa reconnected to the snake just in time to catch Crona stepping out of the shower, his face flushed and his features uncomfortable, embarrassed even. He had taken hold of the clean set of clothes, holding them against his crotch, further blocking her from seeing the source of his discomfort. He seemed so vulnerable as he walked away, trying to find a safe place to change himself and scurry away on to bed.

She broke away from the snake once more, a sick, depraved plan forming in her head as she sat there grinning. So far Crona had reacted negatively to her more aggressive approaches, so perhaps a more… positive form of reinforcement was required. A more _physical_ incentive.

…

Crona couldn't believe what he had just done. Why had he suddenly started touching himself down there? And why had it felt _good_? He was scared, he hadn't been told anything about that part of him other then what it was for, Medusa had never told him if it was normal to touch it, and he was terrified of asking her and risking a punishment. It had gone down shortly after he forced himself to stop touching it in the shower, but he could still feel a faint sensation and it wouldn't go away. And Ragnarok had been no help at all, the little demon had insisted that he didn't care about Crona's "hard-on" as he called it and that he was going to sleep. What had he meant by hard-on? What that what it was supposed to be called when it got that way?

These thoughts raged inside Crona's mind until he heard the door to his room open. Everything that wasn't related to Medusa was pushed aside in seconds as the boy went stock still.

Medusa walked up to the bed, arms crossed. "H-hello Lady Medusa," the boy shook, awaiting an instruction.

"Crona," her head lolled to the side, a small grin on her face. "A little snake of mine saw something very interesting a little while ago."

Crona instantly panicked. She had seen him? What if what he had done was bad? What if it wasn't aloud? "I-I-I'm sorry Lady Medusa, I-I didn't mean to-"

She raised a hand, silencing him. "You were touching yourself in the shower?" It was phrased like a question, but he knew it was a statement. He could only nod in response. "Why were you doing that?"

"I don't know," he was shaking even more now, practically quaking on top of the bed. "I-it just… _happened_."

"It just happened…" Medusa's smile grew. "And you have no idea why?"

He shook his head, terrified. "N-n-no."

She sat down on the bed, her side brushing against his foot held beneath the blanket. "That's interesting Crona, very interesting," she leaned forward on her hand, her face inches from his. "Do you know why I'm here?"

He jammed his eyes shut. "T-to give me an order?" It was the only thing he could think of, but if he was wrong…

She just laughed though startling his eyes open. "I suppose that's true…" She reached across the bed and lifted the covers off Crona. "Stand up," she ordered. He complied immediately, getting to his feet as she stayed on his bed. She smiled, patronizingly. "Lean forward," he hesitated for a moment at that, but the second one of her eyebrows twitched he did as she said, moving forward until his face was level with hers.

They sat like that for what felt like minutes to Crona, him standing with his face in her, a bead of sweat sliding down the edge of his face. Then Medusa did something that shocked him, she moved and kissed the bead as it passed over his cheek. He was so stunned that he almost missed what she said next as she leaned back.

"I realize that I haven't been very nice lately, Crona," she licked her lips, tasting the salt of his sweat as he stood their shaking. "I've been giving you all these orders and the only rewards you've been given have been things you need for survival anyway," she smiled, her eyes glowing with a predatory glint. "So I am going to try something new, a bit of…" she thought about it. "Positive physical reinforcement."

He swallowed, his throat dry. "W-w-what does that mean?"

"It mean I'm going to give to an order…" she dragged a fingernail up his neck, earning a new terrified shudder. "And if you do as I say, you'll get a reward, does that sound ok?"

He nodded, what else could he do? "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good," she licked her lips. "Now stand perfectly still…" yet another minute passed as Crona remained where he was like a statue, the only proof that he was alive being the beads of sweat that were increasing by the second. Yet another smile came. "Very good Crona," she congratulated him. "Now here's your _reward_," she pressed her lips to his, snapping his eyes wider then they had ever been in his life.

She let her lids fall shut as she leaned in, swiping her tongue against his upper lip earning yet another shudder. His lips tasted sweet, so at least this wasn't an immediate disappointment. Medusa pulled back to eye her handiwork, and once more she wasn't disappointed by what she saw.

Crona, still frozen with such a terrified look on his face as she licked her own lips once more. "Was that a good reward Crona?" She laughed as he made an attempt and failed to speak. "Oh well, maybe the next one then," she tapped the bed, which Crona dropped down on, his face desperately trying to stay level with hers or risk a swift punishment. "Stick your tongue out," she ordered and once more got what she wanted. "Good boy."

She leaned in and kissed him again, only this time she wrapped her lips around his tongue. She gave it a quick suck as her own tongue brushed against it, drawing a reactionary groan from Crona's throat at the strangely pleasant feeling. Medusa placed a hand on Crona's back, slowly dragging it upwards until it rested at the back of his head, locking his lips to hers even further.

She remained like that for a bit, just sucking on her own son's tongue, drawing little squeals and groans from him with every swipe of her own until she finally released him, drawing a deep, satisfied breath. "Isn't this fun Crona?" She asked, not expecting an answer, however to her surprise, he nodded ever so slightly. "That's good," she set her hand against his cheek, brushing her thumb over his skin. "Ok, next order," she leaned back on both her hands, chest out, a smile plastered on her face. "Kiss me," she stuck her tongue out.

Crona blinked. "… What?"

She chuckled. "Kiss. Me. Like I just got through doing to you," she gave a playful pout. "You want a reward don't you?" She asked before sticking her tongue out once more.

Crona blinked again, and again until he realized she said he was allowed to move. He looked around, glancing every which way except for his mother as she sat in front of him, expecting _him_ to do what she had just gotten through doing. Yet, slowly he leaned forward, driven by something he didn't understand, driven by a want for these strange rewards his mother had been giving him. He set his face in front of hers, his body draped over hers, her chest a soft pillow against his as he hesitantly opened his mouth around Medusa's tongue, his breath warming her lips until he finally closed around it.

It was different then when she had done it, mostly since he was the one doing things now. He gave a curious suck around her tongue almost letting go when she moaned into his mouth, the action startling him even as Medusa let her eyes flutter closed. Once he saw that she wasn't reacting negatively Crona continued, actually pressing his tongue against hers. This time however, Medusa let him push her back into her mouth, with him desperately trying to bring her back out or risk her wrath. He quickly lifted one of his hands trying to do what she did and put them closer together, only this time their position forced his weight on her further. Yet, even as he panicked once again instead of reacting horribly Medusa just let him fall against her until her back lay against the bed. Crona eventually pulled himself away after what felt like a little more than the amount of time Medusa spent on him, a line of saliva connecting him to his mother.

The two sat panting, faces flushed and skin hot. Medusa opened her eyes to look at her son, and he could have sworn he saw something pleasant in them. "Very… _very_ good, Crona," she slid her hand between them, gently pushing his weight off of her. "That just earned you a _big_ reward," she laughed. "This isn't an order Crona, so _please_ stand back up," he was too stunned by the word to hear the rest. "Please stand up Crona," his mother almost sounded like she was begging him, yet that couldn't be.

Crona shook the thought from his head as he got unsteadily to his feet. His legs felt weak, he could barely stand, but the thought of another reward kept him standing where he was. Medusa glanced him over until she saw what she wanted, a bulge standing out around the crotch of his robe.

The intensity of her stare grew even more. "Take your clothes off Crona."

He did as she said, only feeling a faint sense of discomfort as he pushed his robe over his head. Soon all he had on was a pair of underwear and Medusa licked her lips as she saw the prominent bulge twitch. "Take those off too Crona," she dragged a nail over his thigh almost causing his knees to cave right then and there.

He didn't understand why she wanted those off as well, but he complied to her orders, hooking his fingers at his hips and pulling down. Medusa couldn't stop herself from gasping. There in front of her stood Crona's manhood, the first she had seen in many, _many_ years. She couldn't believe her eyes.

His size was beyond impressive, and for a boy of his age it made it even more miraculous… Could it even fit inside of her? Her eyes trailed from the base of his shaggy pubes along his twitching shaft and all the way to the purple tip, her hand unconsciously reaching out for it. The second her hand brushed against him however Crona backed away. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, suddenly worried. "Y-y-you shouldn't be touching it, I-it's dirty-"

"Its fine," she cut him off, only feeling the need to blame herself. "I told you about what this place is for, mostly waste, but also sex," he nodded, remembering the quick lessons. "But there's another thing I forgot to mention about it," she reached out and gripped the base, forcing a gasp from her son. "You can use it for pleasure."

Medusa dragged her hand across him, stroking him gently, earning groans and gasps with each pass. Within second the tip wet itself, drops of pre oozing from the head and drawing her to it like a magnet. Her lips managed to wrap around it with some ease, immediately drawing a cry from her son as his hands instinctively placed themselves on her head. She only had time to give him one suck, one suck to take in his unique flavor, and then Crona's fingers dug themselves into her hair. The next thing she knew Crona thrust forward, driving the majority of his length down her throat as he groaned.

She swallowed around him, her throat naturally trying to remove the blockage that filled it, and that reaction only egged her son on more. Crona began thrusting in and out of his mother's mouth, eyes slammed shut as the pleasure overwhelmed him and instinct took over. All he could feel was the velvet of his mother squeezing down around, pulsing along his length, filling him with such a _wonderful_ feeling. And as for Medusa? She was helpless. Her hands went to Crona's thighs to try and make him hold off slightly but try as she might she couldn't push herself away as her own son throat-fucked her mercilessly.

Black spots soon began appearing in her eyes from lack of air and she tried to force herself off with renewed vigor, tears slowly leaking from her eyes as her desperation grew. But slowly her hands fell away as she sat there, being steadily reduced to nothing but a helpless toy for her son to relieve himself with as her eyes rolled back, her own sex relieving itself across the bed. How could she let herself be degraded like this? And why was she _enjoying_ it? It was mad… it was _mad_…

And then, just before everything went black and that single thought disappeared she heard Crona cry out and slam every inch into her mouth, pressing her nose right into his pelvis as his seed exploded into her. She felt each pump travel along his shaft and down into her stomach, rope after rope escaping her tongue before Crona finally removed himself, sliding himself out with a pop before he fell back onto his butt. Medusa immediately collapsed right after, gasping for air as her tongue picked up the leftover cum her lips had dragged from him.

About a minute of coughing and gasping later, Medusa felt a shaky hand on her shoulder. "A-are you alright?" She looked up between tear to see Crona, tears of his own forming. "Did I hurt you?"

She propped herself up on unsteady hands. She was about to respond, but then her eyes caught sight of him, more specifically, his length. It hadn't gone down an inch. She felt her sex quiver beneath her damp clothes. "No… no you didn't hurt me Crona," she laughed, it sounded almost like the boy's own maddened noise. "In fact, I've never felt better."

Her hands reached below her grabbing the hem of her own robe but no matter how hard she tried to pull it over her body but her arms just wouldn't listen to her. Then with a groan she released half a dozen vectors, clawing and tearing away at the fabric below her waist. "Crona, do you see this?" she managed to slide her drenched panties down. "This, this is for sex," she shook, smiling shakily as she spread her legs for her own son. "Please, please, put it in here," she spread her lips wide.

He looked at her in stunned silence, his length twitching at the sight of her like this. "But… but I thought it was for making babies-"

"It is!" Medusa's voice sounded so broken as she rolled over onto her belly, holding herself open in front of him. "Please put it in and put a baby in mommy."

Another twitch came from him when she said that. "Mommy?" he had an excited look on his face.

"Yes, mommy is here, bent over and she wants you to put a baby in her," she wagged her butt for him "_please_!" she pleaded.

He stepped forward, tenderly taking hold of his sensitive length as he looked at his mother's sex. His eyes were alight with excitement as he pressed himself against her entrance drawing a groan out of her as the head forced its way inside. "Y-you're sure?" she asked shakily, her walls already squeezing his tip.

"Yes," she whimpered, wanting it in _now_. And all this did was make Crona wonder what he had done to her. What had he done to make her so submissive, so nice to him all of a sudden?

He didn't know, but it had something to do with his penis. And if doing that thing with her mouth had made her like this, then putting in in here too… That thought is what drove him to ram himself inside of her full force, pushing himself all the way until his hips slapped against hers. And what had this done to Medusa? Medusa's hands had fallen away the moment Crona's length punched straight past her cervix.

She just sat there now, drooling and groaning as Crona dragged himself all the way out to his head, then slammed it all the way back. She could only laugh to herself as he pounded away. _"He's raping my womb,"_ she giggled as he forced his way into the deepest part of her again and again the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the room. _"My own son is raping my womb and he's going to make me pregnant."_

Crona's fingers dug into his mother's hips, bruising the skin. "_Mommy_…" he groaned, leaning against her clothed upper half as he thrust in again and again. "Mommy, mommy, mommy…"

He continued calling out for his mother like a mantra as Medusa's limit grew closer and closer, her sex gripping him like a vice the entire time. He groaned and moaned for minutes on end, his mother's juices soaking the bed sheets until she finally screamed, her sex clamping down on him and ripping one final "Mommy!" from Crona's throat as he burst inside her.

She twitched in unison with him as rope after rope of Crona's semen pummeled her insides, the boy himself collapsing on top of her, panting. She couldn't move, her limbs just wouldn't listen to her no matter how hard she tried as Crona pushed himself back up. He turned her around, his _still_ hardened member scraping along her walls as he brought his lips to hers.

_"This had been a good idea after all,"_ was the last thought Medusa had before she was swallowed up by her own exhaustion as Crona resumed his thrusts into her core.

* * *

><p><em><strong>God I'm sick. Oh well, now I'll feel even better about the happy, delicate love of my other stories. Tell me what you think about this because next up we've got some…<strong>_

_** MAKA X CRONA!**_


	2. Taming Maka

_**So basically what's going to happen is I'm going to be following the storyline of the Soul eater anime. I'll be shortening and removing certain pointless scenes to make the story move along easier.**_

_** I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Crona still couldn't believe what had happened to him. It had been three days since he had first slept with his mother and still she continued to push him towards this new reward system. She had recovered from the first night almost entirely, there had been no sign of the submissive woman she had been that night and her personality turned more or less back to her old sadistic self. However she had remained as hungry for sex with Crona as she had been the first time.<p>

And this morning was a prime example of that new hunger as Crona awoke to a head of blonde hair bobbing between his legs. Despite wanting to Crona kept himself from taking hold of Medusa's head, remembering the stern talk she had given him after she had awoken the day after their first night. She hadn't punished him strangely enough, in fact all she had done was take one of her potions and explain to him how things would work from now on, but the habit of respecting her word hadn't left him. He had accepted that he was now only allowed to be in charge if he completed a mission to the letter. Any other night Medusa would just use him however she wanted as she had been for the past three days, playing with him and then leaving the moment before he could release.

Medusa dragged her lips from his head with a pop, giving Crona a sultry smile as she stroked him. "Good morning," she kissed his tip. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, giving him an occasional lick.

Crona nodded, wincing as she kissed his tip again, it was so sensitive. "Y-yes ma'am," he shivered as she gave him a squeeze. She was always like this now, torturing him in this new way that made him even more desperate then he'd ever been. "L-Lady Medusa…" he groaned. "_Please_!" she hadn't let him finish _once_ since that first night.

She sat up, wagging a finger. "Ah-ah, you know the rules," she pressed the same finger against his tip, pushing it every which way. "You have to complete a mission-"

"Please give me a mission!" Crona pleaded, and Medusa's finger stopped.

Medusa smiled, this was what she had hoped would happen. Sure, she hadn't accounted for her becoming addicted to her son due to his mad blood from that first experience, but she had enough self-control and understanding of insanity to keep herself under control. She just had to play with him occasionally as she had been for the past few days, slowly building up his own addiction to sex and sating her own.

"You _want_ a mission?" She asked, tilting her head with a mocking frown.

"_Yes_!" he had tears in his eyes, he was so pent up it hurt. "Please, I'll do _anything_!"

"Anything? Really…" she already had a perfect mission for him. "Well, since you're so eager…" she stood up, brushing at her clothes. "There's a group of men in Italy, a gang that no one will waste time looking for," they were perfect targets for Crona's first willful killing. "I'll take you there, and once you kill them you'll get your reward."

Crona shifted uncomfortably, his member throbbing. "Um… Uh…" he glanced off to the side as he always did when he was embarrassed about something.

"What is it?" Medusa asked, a genuine frown on her face now. He sounded genuine when he said he'd do anything, so what was his issue?

"Can… c-c-can I…" he gripped his arm as he took a deep breath. "Can we kiss before we go?" Medusa cocked an eyebrow, her mouth twitching with humor.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she waved for him to stand up.

He hopped to his feet with excitement then hugged her tight, his length pressing against her as their lips met. He was so shameful, her little pervert, so desperate for sex with his own mother. Yet she was no better, all she could think about as he got dressed to leave was the thought of him slamming into her after this mission, using her like a toy for his own pleasure… She shook the thought from her head. _That_ was what his essence had done to her that first night, what all that madness infused release had done to her mind. His madness had made her into a closet sub.

…

Crona stood within the empty church, letting Ragnarok finish off the last of the souls they had finished collecting. He was shaking slightly, his excitement barely contained. This had been so wonderful, he got to visit this big church where the doors only opened inwards, and these men he had killed had been so mean to him so didn't have to feel bad about it. And now Crona could go back and have as much fun as he wanted when he got back home.

"There, that's the last one," Ragnarok slid back inside Crona's back. "Have I told you how much I love this new you?" he asked, chuckling. "I mean, sure, you're screwing your own mom, but hell, I can't blame you for that, especially since you're out here making a buffet for me thanks to it."

Crona nodded, though he felt just a little bit put out when he thought about it. "I just wish she'd let me finish though," his legs pressed together under his robe. "She left me alone after all those time…"

"Hey, that just means you've just gotta go and kill more guys," Ragnarok laughed. "Plus, think about it, if you actually become a Kishin…" he chuckled darkly. "You can screw her any time you want, and she can't say anything" Crona had to admit, he liked the sound of that idea. Before he could think about it more however the door behind him creaked open. Crona turned around and felt a jolt of surprise to see a pair of people no older than he was, a girl and a boy.

They stared at him for a bit, then the boy said some things to the girl before he glowed white and changed into a scythe right before Crona's eyes, falling into the girl's hands. He thought he had heard the scythe say Maka at some point, was that the girl's name? It sounded pretty.

_"Well look at that,"_ Ragnarok whispered, and then he laughed a second later, an idea striking him. _"Hey Crona, you know what? You might have just found a way to get the fun you want without needing Medusa,"_ before Crona could ask what he meant though a sharp pain shot up his spine. Ragnarok erupted from his back in a shower of blood, forming his massive body. "We can just take this chick with us!" he yelled.

Crona frowned after the pain settled. "I don't know Ragnarok…" he liked the idea, but… "Lady Medusa might not like that-" Ragnarok drove his fists into Crona's hair.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Ragnarok sneered through the boy's growing whines. "If you want to be a real Kishin you gotta stop caring about what she says eventually."

"Ragnarok, stop it, that hurts," Crona tried and failed to push him off. "Really, it hurts, please stop!" he still continued "Enough! That hurts!" Crona screamed, his composure snapping for a brief moment.

Ragnarok pulled back, laughing. "See, there you go!" he laughed more and more as the girl, Maka, took a step back. "I like it when you get angry!"

She straightened herself, trying to muster her authority. "You two do know that hunting human souls is forbidden right? Who are you?" she asked. Even her voice was pretty. "Are you a student from the DWMA?"

Crona frowned again. "DWMA? What's that" Maka shot him a glare. He looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Why was she staring at him so hard?

Ragnarok leaned in over his shoulder for a closer look at her. "Huh, you know she actually looks pretty tasty doesn't she?" he chuckled. "You think she'll taste better than your mom?" Crona's cheeks flared even deeper.

But Maka didn't understand what Ragnarok had meant and kept going. "Meisters and Weapons aren't allowed to hunt human souls period," she readied her scythe. "As a member of the Academy I can't let you get away with this."

"Oh that's rich," Ragnarok snickered, poking at Crona's head. "Come on Crona, let's put her in her place," he broke apart and formed his blade.

Crona took hold of the sword and charged, thrusting from below, but to his surprise Maka met his attack, stopping it entirely. She drove her fist into his face, bruising his cheek before driving her scythe in an overhand arc. Crona jumped back but Maka kept going, throwing herself above him and slamming her knees into his back and rolled to her feet, scythe already falling to end him.

Medusa chuckled as the scythe blade stopped at his skin, a weak slash like that wouldn't be enough. The humor faded a bit however when he failed to cut her when he had the chance. "What are you doing Crona?" she asked, curious about his reasons for letting the girl dodge back.

Crona looked off into a corner, afraid of his mother's reaction. "I uh… I-I… don't want to kill her."

"Any reason why?" Medusa's eyes narrowed, was he really disobeying her now?

"Well, uh…" he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "I-I-"

"He wants someone else to fuck since you're always giving him blue balls," Ragnarok cut in before Crona could answer, earning a terrified squeak from the boy.

Medusa couldn't keep the laugh from escaping, not believing what she had just heard. Ragnarok may make things incredibly simple and blunt usually but he never twisted Crona's words to such an extent. The more she thought about it however, Crona wishing for another toy, the more it made a sort of sense, though it didn't make it any less funny. So little Crona wanted a slave? She looked over the DWMA girl, Maka, thinking about it. Crona would be encountering more and more of these students the further he progressed as a Kishin… so why not give him a reason to break a few on his own and take some trophies. And it didn't hurt that this one was the daughter of a Death Scythe.

"L-Lady Medusa?" Crona spoke up, timidly. She had been quiet for quite a while.

She smiled. "Ok then," the idea was perfect when she thought about it.

Crona nearly dropped Ragnarok. "What?" Medusa could sense his disbelief. He hadn't actually believed she'd say yes at all. She smiled and let out a little magic to reinforce his confidence and the second it touched his soul she could have sworn she felt something snap.

"You can have her, but only if you can take her," this should be interesting.

Crona let out a laugh. Then another, and another until he could barely control himself. "I get to have her? I really get to have her?" he snickered as ideas he'd normally _never_ think about flooded his head. "I… I could play with her whenever I wanted. I could make you _and_ her play with me after missions," his breaths were so short, so erratic. "I can't believe it," he laughed. "I can't believe… _Ragnarok_!" he raised the blade, an excited smile plastered on his face. "Scream resonance."

Medusa plugged her ears as the sword exploded, shaking the foundation of the church with the shockwave of his scream. Medusa almost felt bad for that girl, she didn't stand a chance. Crona lashed out, unleashing an above average scream which slammed into the girl despite her attempt to block, throwing her all the way back into the church door, knocking the air from her lungs and the scythe from her hands.

"Don't forget the scythe Crona," Medusa reminded him. He immediately let loose another slash just as the scythe boy was changing, launching him into the corner in a flash of white and black. Before the scythe could even hit the floor Crona sent out one more attack, blasting him right through the wall of the church. "Very good Crona," Medusa applauded. "Very, _very_ good," she laughed.

The boy just stood there laughing though, not hearing her as he looked down at the wounded Meister. "You're so pretty," he crouched down above her, that mad smile still on his face.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, pushing herself up, anger alight across her features instead of fear.

"Ragnarok?" he placed the blade in front of her face just as she tried to attack him. The sword screamed, blasting Maka point blank, knocking her out instantly. Crona caught her as she fell, surprised by how light she actually was as he lifted her up. "So I can really keep her?" he asked yet again as her spell wore off.

Medusa smiled devilishly. "Yes Crona, you really can."

Crona looked over at the hole the scythe boy was thrown through. "Should I finish him?"

Medusa gave it a brief thought. "No," she decided. "Let's let him crawl back to the Academy, it'll demoralize them."

"What's the Academy?" Crona asked as he cradled Maka's body against him. "She said something about it before the fight."

"Later," Medusa lowered herself down on her broom, letting out a few vectors that wrapped around Crona and Maka. "It's not that important, yet at least," she smirked at Maka's limp form. "What is important is training your new pet," she smiled then leaned in and gave him a brief kiss. "And giving you your reward."

Crona felt another jolt of excitement as they disappeared into the night on Medusa's broom. He couldn't wait.

…

Maka hadn't expected to wake up after that boy had attacked her, much less waking up on something soft. She tried rubbing her sore head but quickly found that her wrists were held together above her.

"Oh good, you're awake," Maka turned to the voice and opened her eyes to find someone she hadn't expected.

"Nurse Medusa?" Maka was confused. "What are you…" then she noticed her attire, or lack of for that matter. Maka's cheeks heated up at the sight of Medusa's naked form and she looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Medusa came over and sat on the bed Maka was on. "At least when I'm not spying on the DWMA that is."

"What?" This had to be a joke.

"It doesn't really matter, I'll tell you about it later," Medusa smiled at Maka's look of disbelief. "Oh Crona," she called. "You can come get your reward now."

Maka tensed up when Crona walked in, anger warring with a strange sense of relief that he had clothes on. "You."

Medusa's smile turned sultry as Crona came to the bed. "Yes, Crona certainly did a number on you out there didn't he?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Maka was getting scared now.

"Oh, it's not what I want," Medusa pressed a hand against Crona's cheek. "It's what my son wants tonight."

"Your son?" Confusion and revulsion at that prospect filled Maka's mind.

Medusa ignored her however. "And what was it you wanted tonight Crona?" she asked, dragging a finger over the fabric covering his crotch.

Crona shivered. "I-I wanted to… train my new pet," that's what Medusa had said, and that's what he really wanted right now.

Maka could only watch, stunned at Medusa smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. "You two are sick!" she yelled as they broke apart, Medusa laughing.

"You only think that because you don't know him yet," Medusa slid across the covers, giving Crona more room. "Crona, why don't we show her why I love this so much?"

Maka felt the fear return as Crona pulled his robe over his head, a bulge in his underwear catching her notice as he dropped his clothes. Yet despite her fear she couldn't turn away as Medusa dragged the underwear down. Maka's jaw went slack at what she saw.

Medusa laughed at her reaction. "I know, you'd never expect someone as small and frail looking as Crona to have something like this would you?" she took hold of his penis, giving it a stroke. "This is going to be inside you by the end of the night."

Maka's eyes went wide. "No, no it isn't!"

"We'll see," Medusa smirked before kissing the side of his length. "You don't know what you're missing," she waved her hand and Maka was dragged towards them, her face inches from Medusa's. "Though, well fix that soon enough."

She was forced to watch as Medusa licked the underside of Crona's member, her lips locking around the tip. Medusa sucked away at it, licking up the pre that oozed from his head, mewling as the flavor filled her mouth. She slid her mouth further down, her hands moving to his balls, massaging them gently as her tongue expertly swiped across him with each suck.

"M-Medusa…" Crona's hand were in her hair.

She popped her mouth off of him. "Crona, please," she smiled. "Call me mommy."

Maka shivered in unison with Crona, her revulsion almost a match for his excitement. "Mommy," he pressed Medusa's cheek against his length. "P-please let me use your mouth again."

Medusa shot a grin at Maka. "Oh I think you're going to enjoy this," she positioned herself in front of him, hands on his thighs. "Remember what we discussed Crona," she opened her mouth wide around his tip.

Crona nodded, then whimpered as he drove himself in, her nose pressing into his pelvis as it had on their first night together. Medusa groaned around him and sucked as hard as she could as he pulled himself out then rammed back in, a mix of pre and drool making his cock shine in the light. Maka's throat was dry as she watched this happen. She was disgusted by what she saw, so why couldn't she look away from this depraved mother letting her own son use her mouth the way he was.

_"Mommy,"_ he groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic as time went on. He was slamming into her mouth harder and harder, bruising her throat from the feel of it. She was making such lewd sounds as he used her and each noise just egged him on further as his cock began to pulse.

With one last suck Medusa pulled herself away, one hand stroking him and the other reaching to Maka to pinch her chin. "Here it comes Maka," she laughed.

Maka was caught completely off guard. "Wha-" The next thing she knew Crona's tip had forced itself into her open mouth right before he exploded.

Maka's mouth filled within seconds, her throat reflexively swallowing to clear itself before she could even react. Tears instantly filled her eyes as he continued to pump his seed into her moth, the magnitude of her situation hitting her. She couldn't believe this was happening, this boy she didn't even know was cumming inside her mouth, gagging her with his essence and forcing her to swallow. She tried to move away, to get him out of her mouth but he held her head in place, his tip plugging her mouth keeping her from spitting out what filled her.

Maka choked as some more slid down her throat. She tried, she really tried not to swallow, but her body had the final say no matter how much her mind begged her not to. She swallowed again and again, draining at the pool of semen that seemed to refill itself no matter how hard she tried to empty it.

After what felt like an eternity Crona finally pulled his tip from her mouth and fell back panting as Maka sputtered and coughed, tears falling from her face. "Her lips… are soft," was the only thing he could think to say.

Medusa smiled, knowing that it was only a matter of time now. "Crona," she placed a hand on his member, squeezing the tip. "How about you take care of mommy now while Maka catches her breath?" she climbed on top of him, her back against his chest, her front facing Maka. Now all that was left was to give Maka the proper push. "Is it alright if I do this myself?" she asked, guiding his member to her sex, and without even waiting for an answer she slid herself down, hissing as his size filled her.

Maka stirred at the noise, blinking away the tears. She looked up just in time to see Medusa begin bouncing on top of Crona, groaning with each movement she made. Maka looked away but felt something heat up inside of her steadily as the sound of flesh on flesh assaulted her ears, and yet she didn't know why. These two were disgusting, they were mother and son and they had violated _her_ personally… so why did she feel herself getting damp as she was forced to witness their love?

Maka swallowed as Crona wrapped his arms around his mother, groaning and thrusting to match each time she dropped onto him. The smell of sex was drifting off them in waves, assaulting her nose, enticing her to look at them fully now. She groaned, rubbing her legs together, trying to relieve the heat that was quickly spiraling out of control inside her. Why was this happening to her? It was _insane_! She shouldn't be enjoying herself.

"_Crona_…" Medusa moaned as he began overtaking her, creating his own rhythm.

Maka wanted that, she realized. She wanted what Crona was giving Medusa, that pleasure. She didn't know why she wanted it so badly, she just knew that it was all that filled her mind the more she thought about it. It was mad, what she wanted. She wanted her kidnapper to dominate her, to fill her like he was doing with his own mother right in front of her.

Crona pushed Medusa forward onto her knees, her face clear for Maka to see. Medusa's eyes were blank, her mind empty except for the pleasure that by itself overloaded her. Crona thrust harder and harder, driving Medusa forward into Maka's lap, the witch's hot breath blowing onto Maka driving her even crazier as all three began moaning together.

Maka shivered as Medusa suddenly screamed, her eyes jamming shut as she reached her peak. Crona soon followed as he hugged his Medusa close to him, his mother's body twitching with each spray of his seed within her. Maka could only imagine what it felt like as Crona pulled himself out of Medusa, the witch collapsing in front of him, his excess cum leaking out from her. Maka couldn't believe that he was still hard after that, and yet there he was, his cock standing tall, covered in his mother's juices and his own.

"Do you… do you want it now?" Medusa panted, her body too numb to move. "Do you want him in you?" there was no way the madness hadn't taken her over yet.

Maka could only nod, the heat coiled inside her too intense for her to handle anymore and the thoughts overwhelming her mind with the need to feel Crona inside of her. "Please."

Medusa managed to flick her hand to the side and Maka's restraints disappeared then let herself go limp, fatigue finally taking its toll. Maka fell forward, unable to move her numb arms as Crona crawled his way over to her. She whimpered as he lifted her unto her back and grabbed the hem of her skirt, his mere presence enough to drive her body crazy. He was shaking with excitement as he pulled up her skirt to reveal her damp panties, the smell of her sex flooding his nose.

Maka felt a jolt of impatience as he sat there, just staring. "Crona- _ah_!" she screamed when he leaned in to let his tongue lick at her clothed entrance as he tasted her lust. "_Crona please_!" her nails dug into his hair as he kept licking, sucking in her juices as if they were the greatest thing he'd ever tasted.

She screamed and he felt a rush of something fill his mouth. He pulled himself away from her and watched stunned as she squirted in front of him, a stream coming straight from her sex as she arched her back. He looked up into her blank eyes, his member throbbing as he watched her small twitching body relieve itself. He hooked unsteady fingers at her hips and dragged her underwear away, a string of her juice connecting her to it. He took a deep breath and guided his tip to her lips as his hands took hold of her still clothed sides.

She was so much smaller then Medusa, would he even be able to fit inside of her? Would he hurt her if he did this? He didn't want to break her. "Crona…" she groaned, grinding herself against him, nudging him inside of her slightly. Already he could tell he was too big for her just from this much. "Do it!" she was actually crying, she was so desperate for him to fill her. "_Please_, _please_, _please_…" she whined.

Crona closed his eyes, hoping that she'd be ok as he thrust forward. Maka's eyes snapped wide as he forced his way inside, punching all the way through to her deepest point. She went limp beneath him, eyes rolling back from the sheer overload of pleasure, but he barely noticed as he hugged her, falling back onto his lap so she straddled him. Her walls clenched around him, squeezing again and again as he dragged her small body along his length until only the head remained inside. He then slammed her back down, gasping as she lost control of her sex and clamped down on him, squirting once more across Crona's waist as she experienced yet another orgasm.

She could only laugh at what she was experiencing as he kept going, building her unprepared body up to yet another peak in seconds. He was breaking her, he was shaping her insides to match only him, and she was _loving_ it. How crazy was that? Every time he slammed her down onto him and dragged her back up seemed to force her past her limit again and again, filling her mind with nothing but pleasure and a uncompromising love for this boy who had stolen her from her own life. She was so overwhelmed that she barely noticed his lips against hers as he approached his own peak, his cock pulsing inside of her, growing larger by the second. The next thing she knew she was screaming his name as he bottomed out inside of her, his head pushing right into her womb just in time for his release. It was so _hot_! Her insides felt like they were on fire as more and more of his cum forced itself into her, pooling inside of her womb and forcing his length out of her due to the sheer volume of it.

She was his now, she knew that as he pulled her off of him, her sex gaping as his seed leaked back out. Nothing would ever be able to make her feel complete but him now. He had claimed her as his. She reached for him and kissed him again licking up the taste of herself as she recovered. Her breathing returned to normal, her body cooled down and her mind calmed, yet this insane love, this _lust_, for Crona remained.

Crona managed to push himself upright as Medusa and Maka finally succumbed to their exhaustion. He looked over their limp forms and watched as his cum continued to leave them. He took Maka in his arms and dragged her over to Medusa at the head of the bed, setting each of them on top of one of the many pillows. He then turned to the bed sheet, covered and stained with the evidence of what he had done to these two women. He pulled it off and tossed it into a heap on the side of the bed, then pulled out a new one to cover these girls that he loved. He set himself in between them, their bodies instinctively moving against him, their arms draping across his chest.

He watched one of Maka's hands drifted to her sex as she slept, gently rubbing herself and moaning his name in her sleep. He was so happy to have found her. He'd have to find some way to thank Medusa for letting him have her. Maybe he'd surprise her the next morning with something…

* * *

><p><em><strong> Alright, there's number two. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>_

_** Next up will be the introduction of Crona X Eruka.**_


	3. Playing Eruka

_**The Crona x Eruka will be late in this chapter. But we'll be making up for it with some nice steamy Crona x Maka for the first half.**_

_** Hope you guys enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Crona awoke the next morning alone in the bed. As he pushed himself up he found Maka's ruined uniform tossed over the bedpost, the sound of running water clueing him into where she and his mother no doubt were. Crona looked back at the bed as he got to his feet, a shiver running up his spine as he looked over the evidence of what he had done. He pulled out a new robe and walked out of the room towards the shower, the sound of Maka and his mother speaking to each other growing clearer.<p>

Steam engulfed him as he entered the bathroom, his mother's voice finally understandable from behind the glass of the shower door. "… Which is why I've been posing as a nurse at the Academy for as long as I have," Medusa said as her hands glided over Maka's body, spreading suds across the small girl's form. "It's always good to know where your enemies are weak, and who knows that better than a nurse?" she palmed the suds over Maka's chest, earning a squeak from the girl.

Maka pushed Medusa's hands away, holding her arms across her chest defensively. "How long exactly?" she asked once she was sure the witch would try anything else.

Medusa laughed at her reaction. "Oh, just a little after Crona was born actually," Medusa answered before she finally took notice of him standing outside the shower. "Speaking of which," she slid the glass door open, smiling. "Would you care to join us Crona?"

He nodded excitedly, stepping into the spray. "What were you two talking about?" he glanced at Maka shyly, the girl trying to cover her body, her eyes downcast. He realized that she was embarrassed and looked away quickly, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Medusa smirked at their timid displays as she shut the door. "Maka was just asking a few questions about us," she pressed herself against him, giving him a brief kiss. When she broke away she shot a glance over at Maka. "Aren't you going to give him a good morning kiss?" she asked, hand drifting to his crotch.

Maka swallowed, embarrassed as Medusa stroked him to hardness in front of her. Crona noticed how uncomfortable she seemed. "M-Medusa, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want- _ah_!" he cried out as Medusa squeezed him.

"Nonsense, she's your pet," Medusa directed the words to Maka. "It's about what _you_ want, not what she does" she curled a finger at Maka. "Come over here, now," she ordered. Maka stepped closer, trying to hide herself even more as she looked away from Crona. "Move your hands," when she didn't do that Medusa let go of Crona, crossing her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I… he wouldn't want to look at me," she shifted on her feet. "I'm not like you-"

"You're right, you're not," Medusa interrupted. "You are here because Crona wants relief that I refuse to give him," she walked over and took hold of the arm across Maka's chest. She pulled the girl over and pressed her against Crona, the boy catching her as she stumbled into him. "He is your owner, and so you will do whatever you can to please him," Medusa pressed her hand into the girl's back, forcing Crona's length against the girl's stomach.

Maka looked up at him timidly as he held her, trying his best not to look down at her. "Maka, its ok," he took his hands off. "T-t-this is new, y-you don't have to do anything yet," Medusa huffed, disappointed in him. He swallowed, trying to stand tall. "S-she's my pet, I-I-I can use her how I want," a bit of the disappointment faded. Maybe he was improving.

Maka shifted, trying to put some of her weight off of him. He was being so gentle with her despite what she knew he wanted. Maka felt a pang of guilt at forcing him to go through that, not to mention making him talk back to his own mother. She slowly let go of herself, letting her hand fall against him while Medusa took back her hand. "Crona?" he turned his head back. "I'm sorry," she took a deep breath. "This is all just so sudden, a-and I'm used to guys ignoring me, and-"

"Maka," he cut her off, his voice still so gentle. "It's alright, really."

Maka bit her lip, still feeling so inadequate. She took another breath, steeling her resolve. She was his now, that's what Medusa had said: that she was his pet and that she was only here to make him feel good. Maka shut her eyes tight and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his. Crona was surprised by the action but recovered as she stayed where she was. His hands hesitantly settled onto her back as she hugged his head, trying to deepen the kiss. Crona's hands drifted further down, settling on her cheeks as he lifted her closer to his lips.

Medusa nodded, glad the girl finally realized her place. "Good, now we're getting somewhere," her gaze drifted down to Crona's hands and then she smirked. She moved behind Maka, letting a hand drift to her behind as the witch sandwiched her against Crona. "Are you getting it now?" she probed Maka's lips with a pair of fingers, causing the girl to arch against Crona, their mouths parting as she gasped. "You are going to be his personal toy for his time between missions, is that clear?" she curled her fingers inside of her, eliciting another gasp. "I don't care what the other boys have said about your body, because you were personally chosen by Crona do you understand?" she wasn't giving Maka a single chance to answer as she drove her fingers deep with every word. "Crona chose you and so you are going to do whatever he wants whenever he wants because you owe him for his kindness," she pulled her fingers out just as Maka was reaching her peak, denying her at the very last second. "Now, I'm going to be leaving for a meeting with the witches," she dragged a finger across Maka's outer lips, smirking as the girl's legs shook. "Crona, you can stay here this time and play with your new toy," she leaned in to Maka's ear. "And I expect to return and find that you've been a good pet while I was gone," she nudged the girl's head aside with her cheek, taking Crona's lips herself.

And then just like that she was gone. Crona set Maka gently against the wall, helping her hold herself up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly. "She's always like that?" how did he survive?

"Y-yeah, s-she can be like that," he rubbed the back of his head.

Maka smiled up at him, but it went crooked as her eyes drifted to his member. She swallowed. "Does it hurt?" she asked, watching it twitch.

Crona looked off to the side. "Only when Medusa leaves me alone…" his eyes slowly drifted to her body. "But that's why I have you right?" Maka tensed a bit and tried to hide herself, but gently nudged them away. "Maka…" she blushed as he stared at her, his eyes a bit sad. "Why are you afraid?"

Her hands drifted to her chest, palming herself sadly. "I'm… I'm just so small compared to most girls."

Crona pulled her hands away again, looking at her petite breasts. "They're cute," he commented with a shy smile as she squirmed. "I like them," he glanced away, feeling unsure of himself. "Can… can I touch them?"

Maka looked down at his erection, standing tall through the rain of the shower. She swallowed, it was so big. "Don't you want me to help with that first?" she nudged it with her knee, shivering a bit as it throbbed against her.

"I really want to make you feel good though," he tried looking her in the eyes but she refused to look back at him. "Please?" he sounded so sad.

Maybe just a little bit? It was the least she could do for him. "… Ok," she pushed herself up against the wall, trying her best to stand still as she presented herself, her first instinct to hide her body trying its best to take over the whole time.

Crona smiled, reaching out towards her chest. She hissed as his hands palmed each of her breasts, the skin soft against his fingers but the nipples poking into him. His hands trailed to her sides as he moved himself closer, his breath hot against one of her breasts. She bit her lip holding back a scream as he kissed her nipple, sucking on it gently and giving her the occasional lick that drove her mad. He switched between the two, giving each equal attention as he broke her down, building up the heat pooling between her legs.

He backed up, glancing up at her face as he smiled. She was drooling. _He_ did that. "Medusa never let me play with hers," he said, moving his hands back to her chest, his thumbs pressing against her nipples. "She never gave me a chance to."

Medusa had to be insane, that was all that Maka could think. "_Crona_…" she moaned as he played with her, her back arching against the wall. Then, out of nowhere, he stopped all together. Maka looked up at him, her body numb. "Why did you stop?" she whined.

"Turn around please," he asked politely, his excitement evident.

Maka didn't know what he was planning, but if had been anything like what he had just been doing she was pretty sure she'd enjoy it. She did as he said, turning around and placing her hands against the wall, waiting for his next move. She felt his hands trail down her back before settling on her butt, his breath tickling her sex and forcing a groan from her throat as he spread her lips with his thumbs. Then her whole world went white when he kissed her, his tongue pushing its way in as far as he could reach.

Maka's whole body arched against the wall as he licked her, his tongue trailing across he walls, probing for spots that made Maka lose control of her legs completely. Crona was eventually hit a spot that made her scream, her body tensing up just as he pulled back for what he wanted to see. He watched in amazement as her orgasm tore through her body, a familiar stream squirting from her entrance as she twitched, the only things holding her up being his hands holding her against the wall.

"_That's amazing!_" she looked back at his sparkling eyes as he lay himself against her. Why was he so fascinated by her doing that? "Can you do it again?" her eyes widened at the question as she felt his member grinding across her lips. "_Please do it again…_" he groaned, his tip finally pushing inside.

He bottomed out soon enough, his head kissing the entrance of her womb and tearing a long almost pained groan from Maka's throat. She shivered, actually terrified of what he was going to do to her to make her keep doing what she had done. He reared back then slammed right back inside, flashing stars over her eyes as he set up a rhythm, mumbling the whole time, begging her to: "Do it again, do it again." He was going to drive her insane before the day was even up.

…

Meanwhile, nearly halfway across the world a certain frog was hopping for her life. Eruka Frog was somewhere deep inside the desert outside Death City, in a rocky area filled with plateaus and pillars of stone. Eruka breathed deeply, calming her nerves as she came to a stop. "Finally got away," she sighed with relief, her mind coming to terms with what she had just experienced. That monster Medusa, Eruka swore that she would get back at her if it was the last thing she did-

Something fell on Eruka's squishy back, forcing her to the ground and holding her there. "My-my… that actually feel pretty _good_," the little frog began shaking, recognizing the voice. "You know, I think I could get used to this," Medusa smirked down at Eruka, eyes gleaming predatorily.

"_M-Medusa,_" she croaked. "How, how did you find me?"

"My darling little snakes of course," Medusa laughed, kneading her toes into Eruka again and again. "You honestly thought I wouldn't be able to keep track of my own babies?"

"_What do you want?_" Eruka wheezed out as Medusa put more weight on her.

"Why I came to give you a proposition of course," Medusa crossed her arms, amused by every noise the frog made as she squished it. "Think of it as a bargain to take my snakes out of you safely," she smiled.

"_What exactly do you need?_" Eruka croaked, open for anything that would get her out of this alive.

"Well, technically its two things I want from you, but we'll get to the life threatening one later," Medusa pulled out her broom, still keeping Eruka wedged beneath her foot. "Now, I'm going to let you go, and you are going to get on this broom, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," she changed back to her human self the moment Medusa's foot lifted.

Before she could get on the back of the broom however Medusa leaned in. "Did I ask you to change back?" Eruka turned back into a frog instantly, shaking on the broom as the snake witch leered at her. "Good girl."

…

Eruka honestly had no idea what Medusa had planned for her, but she knew that it would no doubt be extremely painful. She hopped down the hall, following the elder witch as a sound began touching Eruka's ears. What was that? It sounded like someone yelling… no it was yelling, or screaming for that matter. Eruka stopped for a brief moment as she realized what it was.

"Is that moaning?" she croaked up at Medusa, her fear steadily growing as she caught back up.

"It is," Medusa answered, the smirk never leaving her face.

"What… was it you wanted me to do exactly?" Eruka asked, terrified of the answer.

"I think I'll leave it a surprise," she glanced back at the frog, chuckling.

The moaning was becoming more and more clear the further down the hall Medusa took her. In fact it had gotten so clear that Eruka realized it wasn't moaning but _screaming_! What was happening to this person to make her scream like this and why was Medusa taking her closer to her.

Medusa stopped them in front of a door as the moaning began to taper off into slight whimpers. "You can change now," Medusa waved lazily.

Eruka turned back to her human self in a plume of smoke, her features alight with fear as she looked at the door. "W-what is this?"

"A chance for a…" Medusa thought about it. "Mutually beneficial agreement I suppose," she opened the door.

At first Eruka could only see a petite girl no bigger than herself bouncing on a bed once the door opened up. But once Medusa tugged her inside she noticed the familiar pink haired boy she had seen with Medusa at past meetings underneath the girl. Her cheeks flared when she realized what the girl was bouncing on.

"_What is this?!_" Eruka gaped, momentarily startling Crona into stopping.

Medusa smirked at Maka's blank stare as the girl giggled drunkenly. "Don't mind us Crona, Mommy's just taking care of business," but Crona didn't continue, he just looked between Medusa and Eruka cautiously. "Oh look at what you've done now, you've ruined the mood," Medusa chided, crossing her arms, her smirk deepening.

"Medusa, what is this? What's going on?" Eruka took a step back, trying to avoid looking at the two on the bed.

"Well, my son was just using his pet before you rudely interrupted them," Medusa went over to the bed and sat down. "I think you should _apologize_ to them."

Eruka could see the threat in Medusa's voice clear as day. She stood up straight, trying not to stammer. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you," she still couldn't look at them.

"What's going on Medusa?" Crona asked, looking over Eruka with a frown as Maka resumed dragging herself up and down his length, giggling madly the whole time. "Who is this?"

"Honestly?" Medusa tilted her head as Eruka tried her best not to look. "I'm hoping she's going to be your second pet."

Eruka's body went ramrod straight. "What?"

Medusa chuckled. "You heard me."

"But… no, I…" she shook her head. It was all she _could_ do.

"Well as you can no doubt see spending so much time with a single girl can cause some…" she looked over Maka's maddened lust. "Stress," she crossed her arms once more. "And so, I feel that the only way to effectively keep his toys in top condition is to moderate his interaction among many, _many_ different girls."

"You want me to…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"To have sex with him, yes," Medusa finished it for her. She gave the young witch a patronizing smile. "You want to take care of that little _problem_ of yours don't you?"

Eruka swallowed, shaking a bit. It couldn't be _that_ bad right? He was just a little kid, maybe Medusa had just pushed a bunch of drugs into this girl he was with to make her like this. Medusa was probably just trying to scare her, that seemed like something she'd do. "O-ok… I'll do it," she straightened herself up, trying to look nonchalant about it.

"Of course you will," Medusa smirked, turning back to Crona. "Oh Crona, do you think you could give Maka a break? She seems a bit tired," she noted the drool leaking from the girl's mouth.

Crona looked at Eruka again. "I get to play with her now?" he remembered her a bit now that he got to look at her, from past meeting he had watched, another witch.

Medusa nodded. "Though, since little miss confidence here feels so comfortable with this," the witch leaned back, smiling devilishly. "How about you let her take care of everything?"

Eruka shifted on her feet, trying to keep up her air of confidence. "Yeah, just let me take care of everything." Just get it over with Eruka, he probably didn't even much down there, he was only a kid after all.

"Ok then…" Eruka watched him drag Maka up… and up, and up.

Eruka's jaw went slack as Maka collapsed on the bed, Crona's entire member free for her to see. "Go on Eruka," Medusa mocked her. "Take care of it," she just stood there, looking at the twitching monster, too scared to move. "_Eruka_…" Medusa's darkened voice forced her to move.

She hesitantly crawled across the bed towards Crona, her eyes drifting to Maka and the puddle cum that was steadily growing around her sex. Her eyes turned back to Crona's member as she wet her lips. She had never done something like this before, _ever_. She still hadn't even had plain old sex yet let alone stoop to something as dirty as this. She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, lowering her head to hesitantly lap at his tip. She licked at him again and again, cracking an eye open to see his reaction to her ministrations. She noted his bored look and felt a jolt of fear, if she didn't make him feel good then Medusa would…

She opened her mouth, forcing her lips around his head, the heat, smell and taste of him making her lightheaded. She sucked on him, moving her hands to stroke his shaft, feeling a small relief as he groaned in response. She kept going, sucking and stroking him, but slowly he began boring of it again, driving Eruka to push more of him into her mouth to try and keep him entertained.

She forced herself lower and lower with each bob of her head, but when it hit her throat she gagged, unable to move further. Tears pricked her eyes as she set up a rhythm stroking what she couldn't fit and licking the underside of his member as she sucked away. Crona placed a hand on her head, his moans growing in frequency as she did her best to pick up the pace. She felt him twitching in her mouth more and more as time went on, the pre leaking from his tip increasing in volume into a steady stream that dribbled into her mouth. When his release finally came she was not prepared. She had just gotten through sucking his tip when it came, flooding her mouth so quickly that she couldn't stop herself from pulling off, the rest painting her cheeks and the front of her dress.

Medusa laughed at her as she coughed and wiped away tears. "Oh my, you're certainly skilled aren't you?" she asked as Eruka forced herself to swallow the little bit she had kept in her mouth. She sighed, wiping off a bit of semen from her face. At least it was over-

He was still hard. She couldn't believe it, yet there it was right in front of her still standing. She whimpered as Medusa laughed yet again. "It looks like you're not done yet," she snickered moving closer. "Maybe you'll have better luck using another mouth," one of her hands slid over Eruka's thigh as Medusa licked up the cum she had missed wiping away from her face. "I'll take care of him while you get yourself ready."

Eruka took a shaky breath as Crona sat there looking at her expectantly, his mother crawling over to him and kissing him along his length, licking up all the semen Eruka had left behind. She slowly began undressing herself, watching in wonder as the older witch expertly took Crona's entire length in, drawing moans instantly from the boy. Strangely enough she felt no revulsion, just jealousy. She wanted to be able to do that, to make this boy moan all the time instead of just once after she nearly choked herself to death on him. She didn't even realize at first how absolutely insane this sounded, wanting to pleasure a boy she had just met as well as his own _mother_ could.

She froze though the moment she caught it, stopping with the bottom half of her clothes, her black bra the only thing remaining of the top half. "W-what did you do?" she asked as Medusa dragged her mouth from Crona. "What did you do to me?"

Medusa smiled crawling towards her. "Oh you noticed did you?" she was impressed. "Let me guess, you want to do whatever it takes to make him feel good don't you?" her smile darkened. "And you have no idea why?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" she shook as Medusa's hands went to work, removing the last of her clothes until only her bra and panties remained.

"Oh it was nothing I did, just think of it as a side effect of being intimate with my son," she led Eruka towards him, and for whatever reason Eruka followed. "I've done the best that I could to infuse madness into Crona's entire being," she kissed Eruka's ear. "It appears that it has also made its way into this," she tapped Crona's member, earning a hiss. "And by the way, don't even think of trying to resist," Medusa laughed. "You were doomed to this the moment you swallowed him."

Eruka looked at his length, standing tall in front of her, its scent drifting to her nose, setting her body alight. She felt herself grow damp as she laughed. "No…" she shook her head even as she lay back, hands drifting to her sex. The heat was growing the longer she looked at him, the thought of pleasuring him overwhelming her mind. She didn't even notice her panties hanging off Medusa's finger as Crona leveled himself with her entrance.

Still, no amount of madness could numb the pain as Crona forced his way inside, breaking past her virginity. The tears came and just wouldn't stop as he moved further and further inside, practically splitting her open. But then his lips were on hers, his arms wrapping around her as he cradled her close, his touch as gentle as could be as he bottomed out. The tears came faster now as he held her there, this girl openly sobbing as she hugged him back, barely believing that this boy she had just met was being so caring, so gentle with her.

Then he started to move, and the pleasure began to beat back the pain. Each thrust was slow, allowing her to grow accustomed to him before he even tried moving faster. Then he was moving faster, and faster until she had to bite into his shoulder just to keep herself from screaming, the taste of his mad blood making her pleasure skyrocket and force her to bite down even harder as her walls clamped down on him. Crona grunted at the twin sensations and the next thing Eruka knew she felt his seed exploding within her, painting her womb with his cum, filling her up just as he had Maka.

Crona fell to the side, his softening member popping out of Eruka's newly broken sex. She reached for him, trying desperately to hug him and kiss him once again, to feel the love she now so desperately, insanely, craved and Crona let her, allowing this new girl to love him just like he wanted a new lover to. And then there was Medusa, sitting there smirking to herself. That should keep the three of them in usable condition, at least until Medusa could supply Crona with more women to further stabilize their usability. She looked down at Eruka's weakened form, tears still trickling out as she recovered, kissing Crona as if he were all that mattered to her.

"_Madness is a wonderful thing_," she mumbled, dragging Maka over to the two and setting a blanket over them. She sighed though, a second thought coming to her. She would have to spring for a full _shipment_ of contraceptive potions if she could even _hope_ to keep the new tools she came across from being unusable for nine months.

What was he going to do with him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, Alright, Alright. There's number 3.<strong>_

_** Hope you enjoyed, because you're in for a treat next chapter when Crona gets mixed up with Liz and Patty.**_


	4. Wagering With The Pistols

Eruka groaned, her entire body sore as she woke up the next day, but she forgot about the pain when she opened her eyes to Crona's peaceful face. She spent a second staring at him as he slept, just admiring his soft features, smiling the whole time. She still couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with him after one night, especially after she was _forced_ to spend it with him. Even stranger was the fact that she knew that this love was due to a madness that wasn't hers, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. He was so kind, so adorably sweet that part of her felt that she could have fallen for him even if they had done things normally by getting to know each other.

She pushed herself out of the bed, shivering as the cold air touched her bare skin. She needed to find Medusa and ask her for one of her potions, though a small part of her felt a spark of excitement at the prospect of Medusa refusing to give her one. The thought of carrying Crona's child… That thought was banished however when she found two vials lying on the dresser beside the bed.

She should have known better, Medusa would never let her have an excuse to relax until the snake witch was finished using her. She sighed, grabbing one of the vials, the cork making a loud _pop_ as she took it out. She heard a groan behind her, turning as she drank to see the other girl moving around, rubbing her eyes. "Hey," Eruka picked up the other potion. "Maka was it?"

Maka nodded weakly. "Yeah," she gave Eruka a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

Eruka smiled back. "Here," she tossed the vial over, Maka catching it with ease despite her equally sore body. "I take it Medusa told you what those are for?"

Maka nodded, pulling the cork out of her potion. "I was here about a day before you."

Eruka laughed in disbelief as she lay back on the bed. "How are you even still moving?"

Maka shrugged, humor tugging at her mouth. "Guess I'm just resilient."

Eruka chuckled, eyes drifting back to Crona. She breathed out, a bit overwhelmed by all that had happened. "So… we're his sex slaves huh?" she asked, smirking at the absurd prospect.

Maka laughed softly. "I guess so…" she leaned against him, hugging him close. "Though it doesn't feel like it, he's so gentle after all."

"Speaking of gentle…" Eruka glanced down at Maka's body, barely understanding how she had really lasted so long. "Did it hurt?" she asked, trying to make conversation. "When you two did it the first time?"

Maka shook her head. "Not really," she kissed his cheek. "I broke myself during practice with my weapon partner a while back," another laugh came. "Not to mention the fact that I was high on his madness so I probably wouldn't have noticed if he broke a finger."

Eruka frowned. "You're a Meister?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah…" she then frowned herself. "Well, I guess I used to be," she stared up at the ceiling. "Now that I don't have a weapon that is."

"What happened to your weapon?" Eruka asked, noting that Maka didn't sound all that sad as she said it.

"Crona left him alive back where he captured me from," she laughed then, shivering a bit. "Hard to believe I'm having sex with the same person that kidnapped me isn't it?" she sounded a little excited as she said it.

Eruka could understand how she felt. "Well, _I_ was threatened into doing it by his mom, and yet here I am in the same exact boat," she set her head again his shoulder. "I guess we should count ourselves lucky he turned out to be such a good kid."

"No kidding, it could have ended up worse," Maka's hand drifted down Crona's body, brushing against his crotch. "Much worse…" she gripped him gently, her touch coaxing him to hardness.

"Yeah… I still can't believe how big he is," Eruka set her hand on his tip, feeling her palm wet. "It felt like he was ripping me in half when he put it inside."

"But when he starts moving," Maka stroked him further, cheeks flaring. "When he hits all the right points because he just so _big_," she shivered, pressing her thighs together.

"And when he finishes inside," Eruka's face flushed with arousal as Crona began to react outwardly to their touch. "It feels like you're on fire," he was getting so worked up, his breaths were becoming short, his skin burning, his tip weeping.

Maka swallowed. "We should probably take care of that,"

"Yeah," Eruka nodded, feeling the same way.

They slid down his body, pushing themselves up onto their knees, their faces level with his length. "Can I have him first?" Maka sounded so desperate.

Eruka nodded. "Sure, I'm not very good at it anyway," she lowered herself to his base, kissing the beginning of his shaft, smiling at his little gasp.

"Well neither am I," Maka took hold of him. "Doesn't mean I won't try my best though," she licked his tip, shivering at the flavor. She hadn't had him in her mouth since the first time, she wanted to fix that now.

She didn't take in much of him, but with Eruka playing with him just below her they were able to heat him up quickly. The smell of his musk flooded their noses, heating up their own bodies and driving them forward, sucking and licking harder, trying to force what they wanted out of him. Maka forced herself to take him in deeper, managing to tap him against her throat, moaning at the sensation as her lips brushed against Eruka's.

Eruka licked the corner of Maka's mouth. "He's going to be cumming soon," she eyed a twitching vein on his shaft. "Please don't swallow all of it," she kissed the vein, nibbling him gently.

That's what did him in. He gasped, thrusting into Maka's mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Maka pulled herself back quickly as the rush came, filling her mouth just as he had the first time, his flavor driving her mad. She swallowed, trying her best to keep herself on, to not let a drop be wasted. When the last shot pumped its way in Maka pulled back, keeping it there, trying to do what Eruka had said.

Eruka smiled, hands resting against Maka's shoulders. "Thank you," she kissed Maka, forcing her tongue into the girl's mouth.

Maka moaned as Eruka leaned against her, pushing her onto her back as Crona awoke behind them, still hard. Crona opened his eyes to find Eruka lying on top of Maka, their tongues fighting for his cum as they remained completely oblivious to him. His cock twitched as his eyes fell to their bare dripping sexes, the smell of their arousal setting his cheeks on fire with embarrassment, and excitement.

Eruka rolled herself off the love drunk Maka, licking her lips as she finally took notice of Crona. "Good morning," she waved, smiling.

Maka giggled, her eyes hazy. "_Hi,_" she waved lazily.

"Good morning…" Crona could just stare.

Eruka's hand drifted down to her sex, spreading herself for him. "_Crona_…" she groaned.

He snapped himself out of it, though he still trembled excitedly from the fact that he made them this way as he pushed himself onto his knees. "A-are you ok?" he asked, remembering Eruka's tears from the night before.

Eruka nodded, her smile softening. "I'm fine, thank you," she touched herself for him. "Let me prove it?"

Crona looked over at Maka. She was so drunk on his madness that she barely noticed him, contenting herself to just touching sex, giggling the whole time. He felt that she was enjoying herself enough that he could play with Eruka, he wanted to be fair after all. He set himself in front of Eruka, nudging her hands away with his own, holding her open with his thumbs as her own fingers wove into his hair. Her scent was even more intense here, and her groans from each of his breaths on her sensitive lips were setting him on edge. Crona leaned in, kissing Eruka's bud, smiling at her muffled squeal as she bit her lip, arching into his mouth.

Crona's hands moved to her sides, holding her against his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his head, nails digging into his hair. She could get used to this, waking up every morning to Crona making her feel incredible, especially once Medusa was through with her. She shivered at the possibilities, thinking about not taking one of Medusa's potions and letting Crona's seed settle inside of her. The thought of letting his child growing inside of her was enough to put her over the edge.

She screamed, her thighs locking around his head as her climax came. She groaned, feeling Crona drink it up, his occasional sucking around her nub flashing stars in front of her eyes, blinding her with the pleasure. Crona let her drop onto the bed, her body limp, her mind blank as his member throbbed painfully in front of her.

Then the door opened, startling the two of them. "Crona, are you-" Medusa stopped for a second, taking in the scene. "Oh _honestly_," she rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her. "I leave you alone, even go so far as to kindly leave your pets a pair of potions, expecting you to behave yourselves and this is what you do?" she eyed Maka's giggling form and she softened slightly. "Well… I suppose at least that worked out," she crossed her arms as she made the vague comment. "Eruka, go and get cleaned up, it's time for that second job I told you about" she smiled at Eruka's dissatisfied groan, the heat inside her cooling down as the mood died. "And take Maka with you while you're cleaning up, there are some tests I need to run on her."

Crona winced, his length still throbbing painfully. "But-"

"No buts Crona," Medusa focused on him. "Everyone here has a job to do, even you, you've got a mission to take care of, now."

Crona swallowed, his unsatisfied lust clouding his judgment. She always did this, why did she always keep him from enjoying himself. "… No."

Medusa's eyebrow quirked, mouth twitching humorously as Eruka froze. "Excuse me?"

Crona shook slightly. "T-they're my pets, I-I can use them when I want," fear was beginning to settle in as his mind cleared. He had just told his mother no. He had said _no_. "Please let me finish," he couldn't believe what he had done.

Medusa chuckled, barely believing it herself. "Eruka, take Maka now, I need to have a little chat with Crona."

Eruka shivered, forcing herself to move as she picked the barely conscious Maka up. "Please don't hurt him."

Medusa smiled though. "Oh I wouldn't dream of hurting him Eruka," she set a hand on her cheek, and for whatever reason Eruka believed her. "He means too much to me after all," she looked back at Crona who was shaking further now, his eyes downcast. "No, I'm just going to… _discipline_ him," Eruka nodded, taking Maka with her, hoping Crona would be ok. When the door closed behind her Medusa sat down on the bed. "So… little Crona said no," she leaned back on her hands. She had to be sure about something though before she cast judgment. "Are you sorry?"

Crona swallowed, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "… No," he was terrified of the consequence but he wasn't sorry. "I… I should be allowed to be with Eruka and Maka whenever I want… I-I earned it."

Medusa was impressed to say the least. "That's true, you did earn them," she brought her legs up, brushing a bare toe against his leg. "But you need to remember something Crona," she pressed her foot against his chest, pushing him onto his back. "They are a privilege, and as your mother _I_ have the right to tell you when you can and cannot have them," she eyed his still painfully hard length. "And it seems that I have to remind you that _I'm_ the one in charge still," she poked his tip with her toe, pushing his length against his stomach, smiling as he winced.

She pulled her foot back, letting his member stand tall once more as she sandwiched his tip between her soles. She pushed them together, coaxing a bead of pre from his tip. "My-my, just look at you," she chuckled, smearing pre across one of her feet before bringing it back to his length, letting her skin glide easier. "Getting so hot and bothered by your own mother's feet," she could feel him twitching. "Hold it," she ordered as he gasped. She could feel him growing hotter beneath her touch, her little pervert. He was gripping the sheets so tightly, gasping with each squeeze she gave him.

"_Medusa_…" he groaned, thrusting up into her slick feet. "_Please_!"

Medusa smiled, feeling him throb as she placed her sole against his tip. "Alright," the reaction was instant. He erupted against her, the heat making her shiver as he painted the bottom of her foot again and again with his cum. She smiled as he collapsed, panting in front of her. "Crona," she moved her foot in front of his face. "Clean up your mess please."

He looked at her uncompromising face and winced, shutting his eyes tight. He stuck his tongue and hesitantly licked up a bit of his semen from her foot, forcing himself to swallow his own release, wincing further at the strange flavor. Crona hoped as he worked that Medusa never made him do something like this again, while also wondering the whole time how she and Maka and Eruka could possibly enjoy it, it tasted so weird. Medusa on the other hand was enjoying herself quite a bit, eyeing her son licking himself from her foot with relish, shivering with each uncomfortable swipe of his tongue across her skin.

She watched him lick up the last of it. "Very good Crona," Medusa pulled her clean foot back, watching him swallow the last of himself with an almost pained expression. "Now, are you ready to go get cleaned up so I can tell you about your mission?" He nodded, his discomfort obvious. She smiled at him, leaning in. "And Crona?" he looked at her, frightened. Was she going to make him do something else? "I just wanted to let you know," she put a hand on his thigh, her face in front of his. "I may be in charge as of right now…" she kissed him, _gently_ to his surprise. She pulled back, licking her lips. "But that's only because you aren't strong enough yet to tell me what to do like your pets," she leaned down and took his softening length into her mouth, sucking up what hadn't gotten on her foot. She pulled back, swallowing what she had taken, watching him harden once more. "So keep getting stronger… and we'll see what happens," she stood up and left him, unsatisfied but thoughtful about what she had said.

_"That should motivate him,"_ she thought to herself as she closed the door. Her hand trailed down between her legs, rubbing herself through her clothes as she rest against the wall. How long would it be before he'd be commanding her do such degrading things like that? She shivered at the thought of being thrown down and dominated as she had been the first night, the sense of helplessness overwhelming her and reducing her to nothing but a toy. Hopefully after this mission he'd be that much closer to making her desires a reality.

…

It was strange, flying with Ragnarok, and it felt even stranger to him as they flew over the foggy water. The wings coming out of his back were skeletal, nothing but the frame and yet Ragnarok could still push them through the air with them. They may actually grow bigger once they were through with this mission though, Crona noticed that with each soul they ate the wings filled out just a little bit more.

After a little longer Crona finally spotted his mission, the outline of a large boat standing out within the fog. An explosion on top of the deck caught his attention and stopped him in the air above as his eyes were drawn to a boy and girl jumping out of a hole. He circled the boat a bit finding two other people, another girl dressed like the other and the pirate Kishin that was guarding his mission.

"Hey Crona," Ragnarok spoke up. "Wanna make a wager?"

Crona frowned. "What kind of wager?" Ragnarok usually did all he could to mess with him. "I don't think I could deal with doing any more embarrassing things today."

Ragnarok chuckled. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna make you do anything weird like that sicko mom of yours," a tendril poked out of Crona's chest, pointing in the pirate's direction. "I bet my share of dinner tonight that you can't kill that guy from all the way up here."

Crona stopped circling the boat, turning to look at his back. "Really?"

"Why not?" Ragnarok formed his blade in Crona's hand. "You're pretty good at tossing things, but he's _really_ far away," Ragnarok's mouth smiled on the sword. "Come on, what have you got to lose?"

His dinner for one. Crona gave the boat another circle, watching as the girls glowed pink and flew into the boy's hands while the pirate sat there laughing at them. So they were academy students like Maka then? Crona felt a similar jolt of excitement like when he first met Maka. Maybe Medusa wouldn't mind if he took a few more… Crona held the thought off as he hefted the sword, trying to judge the distance, he'd think about it more after finished his mission and beat them. He needed to focus anyway because this could end up being very, _very_ bad if he missed and lost all that blood.

"Ok, I guess I can give it a try…" he lifted the sword over his shoulder just as the pirate pointed his gun at the boy.

He threw. The blade whistled through the air as it closed in on the ship, completely unnoticed by everyone onboard. Ragnarok pierced the fabric of the mast, tearing a massive hole inside it before hitting the pirate in the back of his skull, severing the top half of his jaw from the bottom. Strangely enough the body kept floating above its severed head.

Ragnarok was displeased to say the least. "Freaking show off," he flew them down. "Whatever, I'm getting a buffet to eat anyway, I don't give a damn about your dinner," he dropped them onto the deck.

Crona walked up and pulled the sword from the floorboards, the academy boy not doing anything to stop him. He gave a lazy slash at the pirate, splitting his torso in half this time, the body finally falling to the ground. He then bent back, his head almost touching his ankles as he took Ragnarok in both hands. He stabbed the sword back into the floorboards. "Ragnarok?" the sword's mouth split open across the blade. "Scream resonance."

Crona shook as Ragnarok vibrated, the pitch of his scream growing higher with each second. Soon Crona was screaming too as the deck of the boat began glowing a bright blue. The souls they had been sent to collect popped out of the boat by the dozen, all flying up to surround Ragnarok's awaiting mouth as Crona tore him out of the wood and lifted him above his head. They all came at the sword at once, slamming into Ragnarok with enough force to drive Crona back a foot or two.

Then, within a second, they were all gone and Crona was straightening back up, feeling a little confused as he walked back to where he had been, looking at the academy students. Usually it hurt when he ate souls and made Ragnarok stronger, so why… A sharp pain erupted in Crona's chest, there it was. Crona doubled over at the growing pain as Ragnarok flooded back inside the boy, moving his mass towards the boy's back. Ragnarok's exploded outwards, rushing to form into his massive body, as Crona screamed below him. Ragnarok sat there for a moment, just panting as Crona's scream withered off into a whimper while he clutched his throbbing skull.

Everything felt like it was on fire, he couldn't think straight, he could barely even stand where he was. Why did everything have to keep hurting him? He was so happy with his life as it was so why did something like this have to suddenly come in and ruin it by making him feel so _bad_? He giggled a bit, straightening up, his arms falling limp at his sides.

"Hey?" he addressed the boy in front of him. "Did you know my blood is black?" he asked as Ragnarok's head slid alongside his. When had Ragnarok's face gotten longer? Crona giggled again silently, Ragnarok looked funny now with his tongue flicking around.

The boy glared up at him. "You." Crona frowned as the boy took up a strange stance. Why would he say something like that? Did Crona know him from somewhere?

"Where is Maka?" the boy demanded.

Crona's frown deepened. "You know Maka?"

"Where is she?!" the boy yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"Why would I do anything to her?" Crona didn't understand why this boy was so angry. "I didn't have to eat her soul, I was allowed to keep her so I did."

The boys glare deepened. "Creatures like you disgust me."

Crona felt a jolt of irritation. Why would he say something so mean? Ragnarok dissolved and formed his blade, the new weight added to it almost throwing Crona off balance and taking his mind off the rude comment he had heard. Crona glanced at the sword, wondering when Ragnarok had gotten so big. When he looked back at the rude boy though he was gone and the next thing Crona knew he was up in the air with something hard pressing into his back.

"Power hungry thieves is all you'll ever be!" A sharp pain in Crona's spine followed the boy's words. "What exactly is it that people like you hope to gain from what you're doing?" dozens of impacts slammed into Crona's body, bringing a little whine from his throat. Everything was stinging, it hurt and it was annoying and Crona didn't like it. "You go and eat and steal anything you can find and for what? Some fear you want to get rid of? Some goal you were too lazy to follow the right way?" the shots were coming in faster, lifting Crona higher before they suddenly stopped. Then the academy boy's legs were wrapped around Crona's head, the pistols digging into his cheeks. "If you were really worth something," the guns clicked. "Then you'd strengthen your soul instead of drawing off the strength of others."

Crona was blown downward, smashing through the wood. He lay there for a bit, wondering about what the boy had said about what Crona had wanted to gain from being a Kishin. It would be true, what the boy had said, if Crona were living the way he had been before Medusa's new rewards but now… he wasn't that afraid anymore, so what was it that he wanted?

"Screech Beta," he slashed upwards, frowning the whole time as he contemplated that thought. What was it that he wanted now? Well, now that he thought about it he really wanted this mean boy to be blown away for starters. He blasted his way out of the boat, Ragnarok pushing him up into the air and holding him there as Crona looked down onto the ship. "Ragnarok?" he asked, hefting the blade over his shoulder. "Make these big please," his soul bloomed out around him, the violet orb pulsing around his body.

Crona noticed something hopping around on the ship as black lighting arced into Ragnarok's blade. It was yelling something at him but Crona was too high up to catch any of it, it was annoying though and just gave Crona yet another reason to blow the ship up. Crona's soul disappeared from around him, Ragnarok growing a deep purple. "Screech Alpha," he slashed down lazily, a massive blast erupting from Ragnarok's blade. It disappeared into the wood of the ship, slicing a clean line right down the middle, but he didn't stop there. Crona slashed down again and again, slicing line after line into the wood around the academy boy as the hopping thing split into pieces with each of his attacks.

The last thing he saw was the academy boy's stunned face before the ship disappeared in a flash of black screams. Pieces of wood flew everywhere, a few slicing through the air around Crona but missing in the end. A hole in the ocean rapidly filling back up with water was all that was left of the ship when all the power faded away. Crona scanned over the wreckage, looking for the students that were onboard when a pair pink lights flashing near a larger piece of the boat caught his eye. Crona flew over, the girls he had seen beforehand becoming clearer the closer he got. They were floating against a piece of wood, unconsciously hanging onto I, not a single sign of the boy they had been with anywhere to be found.

Crona hoped that the boy was alive as he took hold of the girls' wrists and lifted them out of the water. Medusa wanted to demoralize the academy as much as she could and so he would do the best he could to help that happen. He looked over the girls he had taken as Ragnarok flew them all back home, feeling a familiar jolt of excitement at the possibilities of what could happen with them. He then felt a sense of joy the next second at the thought of Maka's reaction to having friends that she actually knew join her back home.

He hoped she and Medusa would be happy enough to give him a nice reward once he got back home.

…

Liz was surprised to say the least when she woke up in a soft bed, the only wound she could find being her sore ribs. She was even more surprised to notice Patty lying next to her, a bit of drool leaking from her mouth as she snored peacefully under the sheets. The last thing she remembered was the explosion from the pink haired kid's attack throwing her and Patty off into the water and sending Kid who knew where, so all she could ask was at what point from that moment were they taken here? Liz pushed the sheets off and tensed as the cool air touched her body, a bit of panic settling in. Where were her clothes? She took hold of Patty's shoulder, noting her clothes were missing too.

"Patty, wake up," her sister groaned, in response.

"_Five more minutes,"_ she mumbled tugging her shoulder away.

Liz's eye twitched. "Patty, come on-"

One of Patty's eyes cracked open. _"What?"_ Liz bit back a shiver at her sister's voice. She'd normally never wake Patty up unless it was an emergency, she wasn't suicidal.

"We need to move, I think that kid we were fighting took us somewhere," she looked around the room cautiously.

Patty frowned, clanking around the room curiously. "Why would he do that?"

"Better yet, why did he take our clothes?" Liz went over to the dresser, finding nothing but women's underwear. Where were all the clothes?

Patty quirked an eyebrow. "Why else?" she cupped her chest, giggling a bit.

Liz shook her head. "This is serious Patty!" she looked back at her sister as she slipped on the underwear. "That guy _kidnapped_ us just like he did with Maka! And who knows what he did to Kid before he took us!"

Patty shrugged, not scared in the least. "If he didn't kill Soul when he took Maka then why would he kill Kid?"

Liz opened her mouth the respond but the door opening stopped her. She balled her fists, ready to attack whoever came in, but her arms went numb at her sides when she saw who it was. "Maka?" she had a frilly black dress on and looked as happy as ever. What was going on in this place?

The little meister waved, smiling. "Hi Liz, hi Patty."

"Maka!" Patty hopped out of the bed, tackling the other girl in a bubbly hug. "We missed you!"

Maka laughed. "I missed you guys too," she looked up at Liz's confused face. "How is everyone?"

Liz was stunned. "How is- we've been worried _sick_ about you!" she pulled Patty off of her, lifting Maka to her feet. "Soul has been going crazy ever since your dad and Stein brought him back in."

Maka felt a pang of guilt hearing that. "I figured," she sighed, crossing her arms.

"You _figured_?" Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What have you been doing all this time?!"

Maka shrugged. "It's not as bad as you think."

"What happened to you?" Liz was so confused.

"She figured out which side was better," Medusa walked in wearing her which robes, surprising Liz even further.

"Nurse Medusa?" what was _she_ doing here?

"Hello Liz," she smiled at Patty. "Hi Patty."

Patty smiled back. "Hi."

"What is going on here?!" Liz yelled, trying to wrap her head around this because her sister obviously wouldn't.

Medusa chuckled. "It's a little complicated," she shrugged, infuriating Liz further. "Oh _Crona_!" she suddenly called. "They're up," the door opened and once again Liz's hands were clenched.

Crona walked in cautiously, and Liz noticed how Maka brightened up even as the boy eyed Patty's exposed body excitedly, a small blush on his cheeks. "What's he doing here?" she moved herself between him and Patty even as her sister moved her head to look him over.

"He lives here," Medusa placed a hand on his and Maka's shoulders. "And to answer your earlier question, the basics are that Maka here," she gave the girl a little shake. "Is in love with my son Crona," she shook Crona as Liz recovered from the bomb she had dropped. "And now she lives here with us."

"In love with him? He kidnapped her!" Liz yelled as Patty frowned, looking between Maka and Crona curiously.

"We like to think of it more as liberated," Medusa smiled. "Or at least I'm sure Maka feels that way, isn't that right Maka?" Medusa's hand slid down Maka's side to her hip.

Maka leaned into Crona, resting her head on his shoulder. "He's not a bad guy Liz, really."

"I don't believe it," Liz shook her head, she _couldn't_ believe it. "_Patty_!" her sister reacted immediately, changing into a pistol and falling into Liz's hand. "Maka, we're leaving, now," she leveled the pistol at Medusa, knowing full well that it wouldn't do anything to Crona.

Medusa's smile took on a humorous glint. "No, I don't think you are," a dozen arrows shot out of her back, wrapping around Liz in seconds.

Once more Liz was shocked. "You're a… a _witch_?" she asked as she hung there, completely helpless.

Medusa nodded, crossing her arms. "Yes, and you are very rude."

Liz winced as the arrows tightened around her. "Medusa…" Crona looked at his mother, he didn't want her hurting the two of them.

Medusa rolled her eyes, loosening the bonds. "Honestly Crona, you're too nice at times," she went over and sat on the bed, thinking about what she could do. "I'm going to let you go, are you going to try anything else?" Liz shook her head, knowing there was nothing she _could_ do against a witch _and_ that monster next to her. Medusa released her, watching Patty closely as she changed back. "Good, now I want you two to sit down and hear us out."

Liz glared at her the whole time as she and Patty sat down on the bed. "What do you want?"

"It's not really about what I want," Medusa's hand went to Crona's cheek. "It's more about what he wants, which is really why he brought you here in the first place," she kissed him right in front of them.

Liz felt sick. "What the heck is wrong with you!" she looked at Maka noticing how she wasn't reacting at all. "That's your kid!"

Medusa smiled as she pulled back. "Yes, and he's an amazing kisser, isn't that right Maka?" she asked as Maka stood on her toes to kiss him.

What was this? Liz had no idea what she was watching as Crona held Maka gently. "Maka…"

Maka settled back on her feet, smiling up at him. "He's the whole reason I'm here Liz," she hugged him, pushing her head against his chest. "No one is keeping me here, I've been free to leave from the first day."

"Then why haven't you?" what was wrong with her.

"Because I love him," she kissed his neck, as Crona's hand drifted to her butt. "He's a great guy that actually appreciates my body."

"What do you mean?" Liz didn't like where this was going.

"It means my son doesn't care what a girl's body is like," One of Medusa's arrows slid up Maka's back, slicing the dress open. The dress fell away and Liz shook when she watched Crona's fingers sink into Maka's cheeks. "And Maka has been enjoying that part of his personality very much," another of her arrows brushed across Maka's lips, sending sparks up the girl's spine. Liz couldn't believe what she was seeing as Maka began grinding herself against Crona's knee groaning as more of Medusa's arrows slid across her skin.

"Stop it," Liz looked away. "I don't know what kind of freaky magic you used to make her like this but stop it."

Medusa laughed. "I don't think you understand Liz, this is all her," she watched Maka's sex wetting Crona's robe. "Though since you're so opposed to her being with him…" she waved for Crona to bring Maka over. "How about we set up a little bet for her 'freedom?'" Medusa set Maka on her lap, her chest cushioning the girl's back as Crona stood there, just watching Maka squirm with need for him.

"What kind of bet?" Liz asked cautiously, trying not to look at Maka's nude body.

"Well you obviously don't want Maka to stay here, and we certainly won't force her to stay when such close friends want her back," Medusa set a few arrows to poke at Maka's nipples as she fingered the girl's sex. "And I take it you've realized by now why Crona took you like he did Maka?" she asked, curling her fingers inside of Maka, causing her back to arch. "Not to mention the fact that I know you two aren't above using sex to get what you want."

Liz glared at the mention of her and Patty's past. "So?"

"So, how about you have a little sex-off with my son?" Medusa chuckled earning an excited tensing of Crona's body.

Liz looked at him, still glaring. "What are the rules?" she asked without hesitation.

Medusa smiled, it was too easy. "Simple, whoever makes the other cum more wins," her smile turned into a smirk. "And to make things fair you can go first and do whatever you want," Maka whimpered beneath Medusa's touch as the witch chuckled. "Oh and Maka doesn't count for Crona's team obviously because then we'd lose without question," she drove her fingers in deep.

Liz watched the tent in Crona's robe twitch as Maka squirted, her stream drenching the bed in front of her. She sighed, hands reaching up to unclasp the bra she had taken. "Fine, we'll do things your way," she left the panties on.

"We're having sex with him?" Patty asked, eyebrow raised humorously.

"Looks like it," she stood up in front of him. "Stand here," she ordered, pointing at the edge of the bed. Crona did as she said, standing where she pointed as she and her sister set themselves down on their knees in front of him. "You mind?" she asked Medusa.

The witch smiled in response, a few of her arrows slicing over Crona's robe. The fabric fell away, revealing the bulge straining his underwear. Liz quite honestly hadn't expected much from the frail boy when Medusa suggested the wager to them as she pulled his underwear down, but _this_? Liz could only stare at the monster in front of her, her jaw slack with shock.

"_Wow_!" Patty's mouth on the other hand was an O of impressed surprise. "He's huge!"

Medusa laughed at their reactions. "Do you understand yet why I'm so comfortable kissing my own son?" she asked, one of her arrows teasing Maka's clit, her hand trapping the scream in the girl's mouth.

Liz swallowed, pulling herself together. "Sit down," she pushed his thighs, his member bouncing as he hit the bed.

"Is it real?" Patty asked, her awe obvious. Her hand wrapped around him, squeezing down. Crona's wince answered her question. "So _big_."

"Focus Patty, this is for Maka remember," she moved her sister hand to Crona's thigh. "So let's make sure we do this professional so we can get her back," she worried about Patty at times. There was her usual crazy and then there was when she got like this.

Patty smiled, licking her lips. "Ok."

The two looked up at Crona's excited face, then they moved down and kissed his base, their lips almost touching as they drug their tongues up his shaft. Their lips met around his head as he shook, head hanging back as they lick around his tip, practically kissing each other as they did so. They both set a hand beneath him, gently taking hold of his balls, tugging softly as they took turns sucking him into their mouths, driving him crazy the whole time. Soon they could feel the telltale pulsing of Crona's release, the two of them backing up, holding their mouths open as they stroked him. Crona thrust into their hands as he came, his release landing on their tongues as they _tried_ to catch it. After the last shot into their mouth Crona was left staring at the sisters as they swallowed his seed, wiping up and licking it from their fingers, giving him a show.

"That's one for us," Liz kissed the last bit of him from her finger. She had to admit, he actually tasted pretty good. She shook her head then, trying to push the thought out. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself, she was supposed to be getting Maka back. She looked at Crona's still hard length. "Ok Patty, you know what to do now," she patted her breasts.

Patty nodded, smiling at Crona. "Lie down," she pushed him onto his back, climbing up to straddle his face as she sandwiched his cock within her chest.

Liz went back to his balls, licking over them as Patty drug her bust along his length, licking at his tip whenever it popped out. Patty shivered a bit when Crona licked her sex but continued on with renewed vigor as he took hold of her butt, pressing her into him further. Liz looked up at her sister's flushed face, watching every pleasurable tense and wince as Crona licked her lips. Maybe she could give that a try next… Patty's moan around Crona's cock snapped her from her thoughts as her sister twitched on top of the boy, pushing her hips against his face further.

"That's one for us," Medusa said mockingly, still torturing Maka with her arrows, making the girl squirm and moan as they watched.

Patty managed to resume her rhythm at first, weakly dragging her chest across him as she sucked his tip as hard as she could moaning as Crona added a finger into her folds. "_Sis_…" she moaned, taking him from her mouth, leaning back and relishing the feeling of his mouth.

"Come on Patty," Liz tried desperately to get her sisters attention. "We have to make him cum more."

But Patty wasn't listening, she was just sitting there, grinding against Crona's face, oblivious to her sister's words. She groaned, moving herself up to his slick shaft, forcing him as deep as she could reach, part of him sliding down her throat. She swallowed around him, her hands going back to his balls, trying to coax a second orgasm from his as her sister screamed, her thighs gripping Crona's head like a vice.

"That's two," Medusa laughed, maneuvering Maka upside down so her face was in the witch's nude lap and the girl's sex to her own mouth.

Liz could just watch as her sister was continuously pushed to the brink by Crona, his tongue reducing her to a drooling mess. She sucked harder and harder, feeling the heat grow in her mouth as more of his pre dripped against her tongue, urging her to continue for what felt like an eternity. She finally pushed herself all the way down when the heat felt like it was at its peak, her lips kissing his base, the last convulsions of her throat bringing him to release. She felt shot after shot pump down her throat, the taste eluding her desperate tongue as she tried to pull herself back to catch it. She only managed to catch the last wave of his release, the final shot covering her tongue and setting whole her body on fire.

She pulled back, her lips popping of his tip as she panted. "That's… two," she said triumphantly.

But Medusa just laughed as she pulled herself from Maka's bud. "Welcome back," she chuckled, glancing down at the meister licking her own sex, her eyes hazy. "Crona made it to five while you were busy," Liz's gaze shot up to Patty's limp body atop Crona's face, her sister's vacant stare proving Medusa's statement true. Five times… and the two of them together had only been able to make him finish _twice_. He was _incredible_. "You know, you might have better luck using somewhere else," Medusa pointed out, letting Maka collapse onto her back in front of her. "Or you might just want to do it for fun, it's not like you're going to win this," she held Maka's face against her, relishing the feeling of the girl licking at her as she noticed Patty's body tense up yet again, a weak giggle the only thing coming out of her mouth. "That's six."

She was right. Liz couldn't believe it but Medusa was right, there was no way that they could win. Her eyes fell to his _still_ erect shaft, a growing part of her mind feeling that maybe it would be alright if they lost. Maka seemed happy enough here, and this Crona kid was indescribably amazing, the fact that he'd made her sister of all people cum six times in a row making it obvious how good he was. She felt her own sex quiver, her body filling with an uncompromising need to have him inside of her.

It was _insane_ when she thought about it. Kidnapped by a Kishin, roped into a sex bet by the kid's mom, and now here she and her sister were, dripping wet for the kid just ready for him to take them.

Liz pushed herself up onto the bed, her hands hastily pulling the panties she wore off. She took hold of his shaft, placing the head at her lips as she spread herself around him. She bounced down, forcing an inch inside, then again adding another, then again and again and _again_, her whole body flaring bright white with heat with each inch that entered her. By the time she had made it to his base, his tip kissing her cervix she knew that she had already cum, or had he made her do it twice? Three times? She couldn't remember and as she weakly looked at Medusa who was enjoying Maka's near unconscious licking she knew that the witch had long since stopped paying attention.

The moment Crona's hands took hold of her hips though she stopped caring. "_Sis_," Patty moaned, her hands on Crona's stomach the only thing holding her up. "_This is so good!_"

Liz could only nod as Crona lifted her up and drove her back down. "_Why could he have kidnapped us earlier?_" she asked, leaning forward herself, her face inches from her sister's.

"_I don't know,_" Patty giggled, kissing Liz suddenly earning a startled clamp around Crona's shaft, making Liz gasp. "_That felt good,_" Patty giggled once she pulled back, hands moving to Liz's sides.

Liz felt herself clamp down once more as her sister kissed her again. Why did this feel so good? She didn't know and frankly didn't care as Crona grew hotter inside of her, her own peak growing closer with each of his thrusts. Soon she was moaning into her sister's mouth, her own hands holding onto Patty tightly as Crona continuously rammed up into her deepest point, driving the girl's voice higher and higher. Then Liz screamed into Patty's mouth, biting her sister's lip as she, Patty and Crona came at once.

The feeling of him pumping her womb full of his cum was enough to nearly drive her to a second orgasm. When the last shot emptied out into her insides her body went limp, falling onto its side as Crona pulled himself out of her, the empty feeling inside filling her body with need once more. However she was just too tired to move as she watched Crona push Patty off his face, moving her onto her back as he moved his tip to Patty's overly sensitive sex. Liz looked down at the growing puddle between her own legs, barely believing so much had come out and he _still_ was ready for more.

He was a monster she decided. He was a sweet, gentle, horse-dicked, incestuous, sex addicted monster. And for whatever reason she and her sister loved him. _"He really is amazing,"_ she thought as she drifted into unconsciousness. She briefly wondered as her mind shut off if Crona would let her ride his face as Patty had. If he had made her sister climax so many times, then she could only imagine how much he make _her_ finish.

She'd have to give it a try sometime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, there we go with number four. Don't go anywhere because next up we'll be having some nice quality time with the Mizune sisters as they get payback for what the "Academy" did to their sister. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>_


	5. Payback with Mizune

_**Just wanted to take a little time to let everyone know that I accept reasonable requests for this story. If you want to see something specific that you think could be fit in with the way things are going then please feel free to ask, I'll take any and all help. **_

_**So to TobiBear if you're reading, I hope you enjoy the anal in this chapter good sir because Crona definitely will.**_

* * *

><p>Crona didn't know how to feel lately. Ever since the mission that brought Liz and Patty into the fold he had been kept up at night wondering about what Kid had said about him. He was on the road to becoming a Kishin but he didn't know what he wanted anymore and he didn't know how to deal with how strange it made him feel. And if that wasn't bad enough there was also his growing irritation with his mother for stealing Maka and Eruka away from him.<p>

Ever since Eruka had come back with Free Medusa had been sending her off on recon mission after recon mission, in fact Medusa had sent her away just _minutes_ after she had returned the first time, keeping Crona from even saying hello to her or the werewolf. Then there was what Medusa was doing with Maka which made him feel even more irritable. She had _forbidden_ him from even touching the meister, stating that it was because just interacting with her could ruin the "tests" she kept vaguely commenting on. Because of all this he hadn't been able to see both of them and strangely enough his mother as well for four straight days.

The only thing that made him feel a little better about it all though was the knowledge that his mother still owed him a reward from his last mission, which gave him a chance for payback. She had gotten carried away with toying with Maka and had tired herself out long before Crona was finished Patty, amazingly forgetting about him. However this just gave him an entirely new problem: how to use the reward. It was all just so frustrating trying to figure it all out.

The sound of his name being called brought him from his thoughts. He looked down and pulled his hand away instantly when he saw Patty's tearful face against his lap, her throat swallowing around his length frantically. She slowly pulled off his length, sucking on him all the way to the head. She popped his tip from her mouth, giggling between pants, her eyes hazy as she looked up at him. "That… was… _fun_."

"Are you alright?" Crona asked with worry, turning to Liz. "How long was I-"

Liz smiled, placing a hand on his thigh. "It's ok, you just spaced out for a minute."

Crona looked back at Patty's tears, feeling awful even though she was smiling back at him. "I am so sorry-"

Patty's eyes widened. "Don't be!" she looked at his length, hungrily licking her lips. "Do that _again_!"

Crona shivered. He had been sleeping with the sisters almost nonstop since their first time together because of Medusa but he _still_ didn't know how to deal with Patty's personality. She wanted him to be so _rough_ with her and do things that sounded like they'd hurt anyone else, and she was so _forceful_ about it too. She had a habit of yelling and mumbling for him to do things harder and faster even after he left bruises from holding onto her so tightly and sometimes even after he made her pass out from the pleasure. She had told him one morning after a particularly intense session that she liked waking up sore for whatever reason.

He honestly preferred Liz between the two sisters. She was level headed, cared about the people close to her, and liked taking things slow and gentle as opposed to Patty's preferred style of vigorous sex. He liked lying on the bed with Liz after Patty knocked herself out from the sex, just kissing and letting her go at her own pace on top of him. She was nice, and her easy going attitude did wonders for him when he was feeling stressed out.

"You alright champ?" Liz asked, pushing herself up against his arm. "You don't usually space out like that."

Crona shook his head, wincing as Patty took him back in her mouth, trying to push herself down as far as he had. "I-I'm fine, just thinking," he brushed away Patty's tears with his thumb, feeling her smile around him.

"What about?" Liz kissed his lips, a hand going to Patty's head to steady herself against him. Patty moaned beneath the two of them as Liz pushed her down, the vibrations making Crona tense as the tip of his cock was pushed down her throat like before.

He could barely think of the simple answer because of the sensation. "A-about, Maka-_ah_!" he gasped at the feeling of Patty tongue swiping across the underside of his length. "A-and Eruka."

"Something happen with them?" Liz took Patty by the hair, dragging her sister off of him, she'd choke if someone didn't pull her off. Patty shot a dirty look at her sister before taking a quick breath then shoving herself back down.

Crona shook his head, shivering at the feeling she was giving him. "No, they've just been gone for a _while_!" he tensed, his hands weaving through Patty's hair as she bobbed her head in his lap. "I-I miss them."

Liz grinned. "Getting bored with the two of us?" she teased.

Crona's eyes went wide at the notion. "_No_! Of course not!"

Liz chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Relax, I'm just kidding," she still felt like teasing him however. "Though, it must be hard, not getting to play with Maka and that tiny witch," she pushed Patty back down on him, earning an appreciative moan from both. "Getting to watch that huge cock of yours stretch them out," she grinned at his reddening face. "Not to mention that you can make little miss proper pee the bed whenever you want."

"Liz…" why did she have to say such dirty things?

But she continued. "And who knows what that frog girl's kink is?" she wondered out loud. "Maybe you could talk to that prison guy we saw her with, see if she has a thing for taking two guys at once-"

Crona unknowingly growled, a feeling of possessiveness setting in. "No, all of you belong to _me_, no one else-" he blinked, realizing what he was saying. He blushed deeper, ashamed of saying something like that. "I-I mean, t-that's not-" he whimpered as Patty swallowed around him again.

"Crona," Liz could barely hold back her laughs as she dragged her sister back up. "I was just kidding," she kissed him, nibbling at his lip, the sensation making cock throb in Patty's mouth. "_We belong to you and we know it,_" she mumbled into his mouth as she shoved Patty down _hard_. Crona thrust into Patty's mouth with a moan, holding her head against his lap as his cum pumped down her throat, earning an appreciative groan from the girl. He looked down at her, shivering a bit at the blank stare she gave him, her mouth unconsciously sucking on him still. "She's dedicated isn't she?" Liz asked, petting Patty's hair, her sister's moan causing Crona's cock to flex in her throat. "She just sits there, letting you use her like a toy."

She pulled Patty up, her sister sucking on Crona the entire time, pulling the last bit of cum from his tip with a _pop_ as the boy tried not to pull the young girl all the way back down again. Patty collapsed the second Liz let go of her hair, her damp body twitching with every breath, the bed below her drenched with sweat and juices. Liz moved down to her sister and kissed the girl's open mouth, her tongue doing its best to drag away the cum Patty hadn't swallowed, her sister's blank mind not even noticing.

Liz savored the flavor of him as she moved back to Crona. "My turn," she straddled his lap pulling his head to her breasts. She rolled her hips against his, shivering as he hugged her, his mouth latching around a nipple. "God I love you," it still felt so strange saying that, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Crona smiled sweetly up at her, her chest growing warm from his words.

She leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the pleasant heat that spread throughout her. She pulled back, her heavy breaths tickling his face. "Hey Crona?" she asked, falling backwards onto the bed. "How long will it be before Medusa stops making us take those potions?" she asked curiously.

Crona frowned at the question. "Making you? I-I thought you wanted to take them."

Liz shook her head, hands reaching down to spread herself for him. "Why would I want to do that? I've wanted you to knock me up ever since the first night."

Crona tensed at her words, freezing right in front of her. "… What?"

Liz smiled, staring at him lovingly. "I want to have your kids, and Patty does too," she reached out with her legs using him to drag herself closer. "But Medusa kept saying she may need us later, so we _have_ to take those potions," she took hold of his length, stroking it with both hands.

"But… b-but I…" he didn't know what to say. She wanted kids? He understood that something like that was a risk with what he did with all of them but… "I-I don't think I'd know how to handle being a… a-a dad," how _could_ he? "I-I'm not even as old as you are."

"That's alright," she reached up, pulling him down so he lay on top of her, his length poking at her thigh. "You'd make a great dad," she reached between them, placing his tip within her entrance. "If only Medusa would let you that is," she flexed her walls around his head drawing out a whimper. "Can you talk to her? _Please_?" she almost sounded like she was begging him.

He swallowed, mouth dry. She really wanted that? If her desperate expression was any indication then she really did. "I… I-I guess I could try talking to her," if she and Patty really wanted it this badly then he would do his best to make them happy. Still, to think about something like this so suddenly…

Liz noticed his discomfort and smiled. "Hey, we can wait if you want, I just wanted to know if it could happen, I'm not in that big a rush," she kissed his cheek, thankful that he'd even consider it. "But now that you're thinking about it…" she turned herself around, her walls scraping across his sensitive tip making him gasp. "How about a little practice?" she looked back at him as she ground her entrance across his head, her entire body trembling in excitement. "Go ahead and give it to me as hard as you can," she gripped the bed sheets tightly, preparing herself. "And please, _please_ cum inside me as much as you want."

Crone took hold of her hips gently, her words setting him on edge. He felt so nervous all of a sudden as he sat there, not knowing how to react to this situation. He had never done this knowingly trying to make any of his girls pregnant, and even with Medusa during their first time he knew that she didn't actually mean what she was saying. But Liz actually wanted it, she wanted it and even went so far as to get on her hands and knees for him which he knew she hated. If she was willing to go that far just to _practice_ making a baby… then he felt that he should give it his best to make her as happy as she wanted.

Crona took a deep breath then thrust forward as hard as he could, Liz's eyes going wide at the sensation of her sex stretching around him. She never liked doing it from behind, it always made her feel like nothing but a slut just waiting for whoever she was with to use her, but she could tolerate it with Crona. Her, Patty, Maka, Medusa, that girl Eruka, they were all nothing but Crona's toys and they accepted it, but they each loved him because they knew he didn't think of them that way at all. He loved and respected each of them separately and it just made him so much more amazing to her.

Liz bit her lip, stars flashing in front of her eyes with each collision between his cock and her cervix, his fingers sending jolts up her spine as they squeezed her hips to the point of bruising. Her moans steadily grew in volume, eventually devolving into screams as he rammed into her mercilessly again and again, her walls almost crushing him with their tightness. She bit into the sheets trying to muffle herself but Crona wouldn't have that. He gave her a particularly savage thrust that made her entire body go limp then slowly turned her onto her back so that she was facing him again, her entire body flushed with lust for him. He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her as he resumed his pace, enjoying the feeling of her screaming into his mouth with each thrust.

She could feel him steadily growing hotter inside of her, his length thickening in preparation for what was coming, the feeling of his massive burning shaft driving its way into her core pushing Liz to the brink. He gave her one last brutal thrust, bottoming out within her as his release came, the feeling of his hot seed exploding into her womb pushing Liz over the deep end. She bit his lip _hard_, tasting blood as her climax rolled through her, the taste and feelings she was experiencing making her world go white with pleasure.

They sat through there for what felt like an eternity afterwards, just basking in the afterglow as they hugged each other close, panting. "_I love you,_" Liz mumbled into his mouth between breaths. "_I love you…_" she moaned it like a mantra as she came down from her high. Crona pulled himself from her vicelike womanhood, licking his wounded lip tenderly as he looked over what he had done. Liz looked back up at him, her eyes still a bit hazy. She noticed the faint taste of copper in her mouth. "I… I bit your lip…" she panted.

Crona smiled, reassuring her. "It's ok… Ragnarok kept you… from going too deep."

"Sorry," her hands trailed down to her stomach, pressing down on the heat trapped inside. "That was _amazing_," she moaned, shivering as his seed was pushed out. "We need to practice like that more often."

Crona laughed softly. "You sound like Patty."

Liz chuckled. "Then you really do make people crazy," she weakly lifted a hand. "Can you get me one of those potions?" she asked despite everything she had said to him before. "Don't want to piss off the boss lady," she noted his frown and smiled. "I wasn't kidding Crona, I can wait until you're ready," she rubbed her belly affectionately. "This is more than enough for now."

Crona stood on unsteady legs, moving to the drawer next to the bed. Medusa had filled the entire thing with potions after his first night with Liz and Patty, stating that she knew it would be empty by the end of the week. He pulled one of the five that were left in the drawer, handing it to Liz as he lay down next to her.

Crona was left to his own thoughts again while Liz drank her vial. What she had said about Patty wanting a child making him think. "Do you think that Maka and Eruka want that too?" he wondered out loud. "Kids?"

Liz nodded. "Definitely," she didn't even hesitate with her response. "I guarantee that any girl you sleep with would want your kids by the end of the night." She smiled at his thoughtful face. "And while this girl would enjoy nothing more than to sit here and cuddle she knows she can't," she reached out for him. "Carry me?"

Crona turned his back to her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He glanced at Patty's unconscious form as he stood up. "Shouldn't we…"

Liz shook her head. "Believe me, _never_ wake her up unless you absolutely have to," she kissed his back. "Now come on, let's go get cleaned up," he could feel her smiling against him. "And who knows, maybe we can get some more practice in," she chuckled. "I heard shower sex can be fun."

Crona shook his head, barely believing the energy the sisters had. They almost made _him_ look normal in comparison.

…

Medusa looked over Maka's flushed body, eyeing the girl's vacant stare and dripping sex with a sultry smile. She was hanging against the wall, arms held above her, a trail of her juices staining the stone beneath her legs. Medusa had been enjoying herself immensely for the past four days, relishing the torture she'd been putting Maka through in their free time along with denying Crona more pleasure. She mainly loved how she had learned after the second day of testing on Maka that his presence wouldn't affect the results in the slightest. She had kept it from him for as long as she had just to mess with him, to try and build up a reaction.

Plus having little Maka all to herself was a nice treat. "Maka, it's _play_ _time_," she smiled as the girl reacted, her legs pressing together, heat growing between them as she leaked onto the floor. Medusa snapped her fingers, catching the small girl as the restraints disappeared. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked, carrying Maka over to the small bed in the room. Medusa sat down and placed Maka facedown across her lap, a hand trailing to the girl's wet lips.

"_Spank me,_" she whimpered, shaking from the feeling of Medusa's touch.

The witch chuckled. That had been an interesting bit of information she had gathered after their first session together, Maka was a masochist. Her hand slid over Maka's cheek, eyeing the bruised flesh with relish, spanking seemed to be the girl's favorite pain so far. "Now-now, what do you say?" she teased.

"Please spank me Lady Medusa," Make said instantly, squirming under the witch's hand.

"Good girl," Medusa raised her hand. A loud _clap_ filled the room as her hand connected followed by Maka's moan. Medusa looked at her wet palm humorously. "Someone is wet today," she spanked her again harder, squeezing Maka's reddening skin. "Why is that?"

Maka smiled weakly, her mind barely registering Medusa's words. "You said the tests are _over!_" she squeaked out the last word as Medusa spanked her again. "S-so I can see Crona-_ah_!" another savage slap. "… _Again_," her backside stung wonderfully.

Medusa understood how she felt. She had been satisfying herself well enough with the girl for the past four days, trapping her so she couldn't go to Crona herself, but the need for Crona's touch kept growing within the two of them each passing day. After some thought she supposed that this had gone on long enough, plus the thought of Crona's reaction to her telling him that he could have enjoyed Maka at any time sent a pleasant chill down her spine. Maybe she'd finally make him snap and take action against her, a witch could hope.

"I suppose I've kept you to myself long enough," another slap. "And I have to admit I've missed my son," she grabbed Maka by the hair, lifting her up then tossing her onto her back. "How about we go see him once we're done here?" Maka nodded, her body limp. "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you Lady Medusa," she moaned.

"Very good," Medusa let out a few arrows to tease Maka's nipples. She reached down and pinched Maka's clit, absolutely loving the girl's scream as she came. "You're such a little slut aren't you Maka?" she pinched and tugged at the girl's nub as her arrows prodded her chest prolonging the stream coming from the girl's sex as she whimpered, her body numb. "Look at you, spreading your legs for someone who isn't Crona, wetting the bed like a worthless animal."

"_I'm sorry,_" she groaned weakly.

"Oh I'm not criticizing you," Medusa retracted the arrows, looking over her handiwork. Maka lay sprawled over the bed, the sheets soaked, her sex twitching in the afterglow "I'm simply pointing out the facts," she stood up, brushing at her robes. "Now get up, I'm sure Crona would love to see you after so long."

Maka amazingly pushed herself up without much effort brining a satisfactory smile to Medusa's lips. That was a one of the side effects Medusa had discovered during her tests, Crona's mad blood had made the meister much sturdier then before, she could walk away from things that would normally put someone her size out for a week. Medusa felt a pleasant shiver as she could only imagine how Crona could have affected the sisters, the possibilities giving her a sudden urge to go test them. She was already thinking up what could be done to the two of them as Maka went over to the drawer, looking for one of the dresses Medusa had made for her.

"Leave it," the witch ordered. "Toy's like you and the others don't need clothes at home unless we're expecting guests," she waved for the girl to follow.

Maka dropped the fabric without question. "Yes ma'am," she looked up thoughtfully as she followed Medusa. "Do you think he's missed me?" she asked hopefully?

"He seems to love your…" how could she describe it? "_Gift_, almost obsessively, so I'd imagine he's missed you."

Maka smiled hoping so. "I hope Liz and Patty have been taking care of him."

"Oh believe me they have," the scene of Crona and Liz's _practice_ tickling her, though at the same time it made her think a bit about what they were practicing for.

How would Crona's blood mix with a weapon or meister when having a child? Would it amplify the child's abilities or create new ones? Would it allow more meister-weapon hybrids like him? So many question's that made her almost giddy with the prospect of all the experiments she could do to find out the answers. And then her thoughts expanded even further when she sensed the snakes she placed inside of Eruka entering the base, the young witch returning from the last mission Medusa gave her no doubt. How would he affect witches? How much had he already affected Medusa herself?

"Tell me Maka, have you thought about having a child with Crona?" she asked, making conversation as her mind raced with the ever expanding possibilities.

"Of course I have!" Maka answered excitedly. "I'd love something like that!" she calmed a bit right after, thinking about it. "Though… I don't want to rush things," she clasped her hands behind her back. "We're still pretty young, and I want to help Crona get as strong as he could be above everything else."

"That's good that you think that way," Medusa glanced back at her, thinking about all she had discovered in just a few days about Crona's effect on others. "Liz seems to feel the exact same way."

Maka smiled. "I knew she'd fall for him," her smile went a little crooked. "What does Patty think about him?"

"That Crona's cock is the best she's ever had," Medusa chuckled. "She certainly likes it rough doesn't she?"

Maka's face heated up a bit, nodding. "Is Crona dealing with her ok?"

"Oh Liz is keeping her in line, don't worry," Medusa closed in on a door at the end of the hall. "Here we are."

Maka pushed past her before the door was even halfway open, eyes locking on Crona, Patty and Liz sitting on a soft couch in front of a big TV. "Crona!" she ran towards him, her voice startling him.

The next thing Crona knew Maka tackled him, her nude body pressing against him as she hugged him close. "Maka?" he was surprised to say the least. "What are you doing here?" he noticed Medusa walking in behind her.

Medusa shrugged. "I got bored with my little ploy, plus I missed playing with you."

Crona frowned at her as Maka kissed his cheek. "Ploy?"

"Medusa lied," Maka answered, too happy to think about what she was saying. "You could have played with me whenever you wanted when she was testing me but she kept me locked up so you couldn't," she ground herself against his leg as he stared at his mother's smug face.

"You… you lied?" Crona believed it without a doubt but still… "Why?"

"You know I love playing with you however possible," Medusa chuckled as Liz glared at her. Crona could only stare at her, the irritation he had felt earlier growing into anger. She had kept Maka away from him for all that time when it didn't affect her tests at all! Medusa smirked as he slowly glared. "Oh come now, it's not like you'd expect anything less," she was right, he wasn't surprised. "And now that Eruka is back from her last mission all your toys are here to stay," she gestured around the room. "So you can enjoy yourself as much as you want tonight," she said just as a door on the opposite side of the room opened.

Eruka walked in surprising Crona from his irritable thoughts. "Eruka?" he hadn't actually believed his mother when she said the young witch was back, thinking it was just another mean joke.

"Hi Crona," she waved with a smile, then faced Medusa. "Everything you asked for is done."

But Medusa just looked past her as five small bodies followed her through the door and closed it. "Eruka, where's Free?" and why were the Mizune sisters with her? Her last mission was to make contact with them and feed them the lie that the Academy had killed their sister, not bring them here.

"Practicing," the frog witch answered. "He was having trouble with his powers so he left to work on them."

"And the Mizune sisters?" Medusa asked, her tattoo's slithering beneath her clothes cautiously as the small witches were drawn to Maka, an eyebrow raised on each of their faces as they took in her nude body grinding across Crona.

Eruka blushed a bit, noticing it as well. "I uh, I told them about Crona and how he had some Academy students as slaves, and well…" she shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "They wanted to come see it for themselves."

Medusa relaxed a bit. "Really? How interesting," very actually considering her recent thoughts. Yet another test subject perhaps… "Well then, welcome Mizune family, I hope you find things to your liking."

"_Chi-chi-chi,_" they answered in unison.

"Who are they?" Crona asked, looking at the little witches curiously, they looked exactly like a witch he had seen with Eruka during a past witch's meeting.

"Some friends who wanted to meet you," Eruka glanced down at them, feeling a little embarrassed about Maka. "Uh, so there they are," she gestured to Maka and the sisters.

The Mizunes stared at the three girls around Crona for a moment then snickered as one, four of them floating off the ground and moving towards the one still on the floor. They stacked themselves up on top of each other, their hats disappearing into the clothes of the one stacked above them. The strange pillar they made glowed bright pink then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You know I honestly didn't believe Eruka at first," Mizune stepped out of the cloud, crossing her arms as she looked Crona over. "And yet here you are with a bunch of students just like she said."

Liz looked the new witch over. "So who are you supposed to be?"

"Just someone looking for some payback for her dead sister," she eyed Maka curiously. "So what exactly did you _do_ to them?" the girl looked like she already came.

"Crona just convinced them that his side is better is all," Medusa answered, going over to the couch. She nudged Maka to the side and placed a hand in Crona's lap. "My son can be very persuasive," he shivered, her hand raising a tent beneath his robe. He may be irritated with her but that didn't change how she made him feel about her touch.

"So you really are a sicko like Eruka said huh?" Mizune asked making the young witch squeak as everyone in the room eyed Crona's growing bulge.

Medusa clanked at Eruka, eyebrow raised. "Oh did she now?"

Mizune shrugged. "Well not in those words exactly," she licked her lips, eyeing the boy with a sultry smile. "She just said that the kid was so good that even his mom wanted to fuck him."

"That's true enough I suppose," Medusa kissed his cheek, squeezing the tip of his tent. "Would you like to come find out?"

"I think I just might," she looked over the others. "First things first though," she focused on Crona. "You wouldn't mind letting me borrow your girls for a bit before we get to know each other would you?"

"What for?" Crona frowned, wondering what she could possibly want with them.

"Oh I promise you'll enjoy it," she walked over to the couch, brushing a hand against his cheek. "Hell, I'll even let you join in, you seem a little tense after all," she nudged his tent with her knee sending a shiver across his body.

Crona looked between all the girls around him, their flushed arousal evident. They weren't arguing yet so… "Uh… I-I guess that's alright," she didn't sound like she was threatening them.

"Great," she grabbed Crona's hand, pulling him from the couch. "Can I tell your toys what to do?"

Crona rubbed his arm, not liking how she made them sound like objects. "Ok…"

"Great," she turned to the girls. "Everyone strip down," Mizune dragged the foot rest of the couch over, sitting down, crossing a leg over as she watched.

Crona watched as Liz and Patty began taking off their already skimpy clothes and then looked at Medusa as she stood up to come over to him. He swallowed, mouth dry. "… Y-you too."

Medusa stopped. "Excuse me?"

"You… y-you still owe me," he tried to straighten up, trying to have some small bit of authority. "You never gave me my reward for my last mission."

Medusa just stared, trying to remember. Had she… she couldn't have forgotten, she'd never forget something as important as… She had. She could only laugh as she realized he was right. "My-my how long have you been sitting on this?" she wondered aloud as she took hold of her robe.

Mizune glanced back at Eruka. "You want to join in too?" she asked with a smirk.

Eruka looked between her and Crona, feeling a little worried, knowing Mizune's reputation. Crona wouldn't let anything happen to her right? "I guess that's alright," she moved over to the couch, grabbing at her dress.

When all four girls and Medusa stood naked in front of them Mizune snapped her fingers. The couch disappeared in a plume of smoke and when it cleared Crona found a bed where it had been. Mizune grinned, glancing at Crona's twitching tent. "Alright, everybody stand up in a line," she snapped her fingers again and a bag came into existence in her arms. She set it down on the foot rest then pulled out a handful of Band-Aids with a strange rune on each of them.

Medusa eyed them cautiously. "Are those what I think they are?"

Crona frowned as Mizune nodded. "What are they?"

"Just Band-Aids, she was talking about the runes on the back," she pulled out a number of small pink ovals, moving over to Maka first. "They just keep a girl from cumming, and she can't take them off until they're shut off," she bandaged one of the ovals against Maka's nipple, the rune flashing red as the meister shivered uncomfortably. She continued on, placing another against Maka's another nipple then one against her clit before moving on to Patty. "Don't worry kid," she glanced back at Crona's worried expression. "All I need to do is snap my fingers and they shut off instantly," she grinned. "Not to mention the fact that they have a twenty four hour expiration date, they fall off after that."

Crona swallowed, watching Patty brush her fingers across the bandages, pressing on them and giggling. "Ok then."

When Mizune finished placing the last oval against Medusa's clit she went back to the bag, twirling a finger. "Alright, everyone turn around and bend over," she rooted around in her bag as they did what she said, each of their sexes facing Crona as she turned back around. She had a number of identical toys in her hands and Crona noticed how each were just a little smaller than his penis but covered in dozens of little bumps. She moved to Maka first. "Hope you don't mind stretching her out a bit," Crona didn't understand what she meant, he was much bigger than those toys.

Maka squirmed not knowing what Mizune was doing. "What are you talking about-" she squealed when Mizune shoved the toy into her, the tip reaching all the way to her core. She shook, whimpering as Mizune moved on to Patty.

Each girl moaned into varying degrees as Mizune placed the toys inside of them, and that confused her a bit, she didn't understand how not a single one of them had screamed from something as large as those toys being put in. With Medusa on the other hand she had expected the witch to remain almost the same, a faint flush to her cheeks being the only difference. Mizune looked over them, nodding at the sight of them clenching around the toys. "Ok, one last thing," she went back to the bag.

Crona frowned. "W-what else is there?"

_"Their asses of course,"_ she mumbled, digging through the bag as Crona's eyes went wide. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" she looked back at the line of girls that hadn't heard her statement then back to him, frowning herself now. "Wait… you're telling me that with all of them you haven't done it there yet?" Crona shook his head and she laughed. "Oh then you're in for a treat today," she pulled out a jar of something clear and another set of toys identical to the first set.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the jar as Mizune uncapped it, dipping her hand into it.

"Just another little magic item," she said, sliding her slick hand around the toy. "It's made for keeping a girl clean for the entire day," she smiled back at him as she spread Maka's cheeks open. "Nobody wants to fuck a dirty ass after all do they?" she pressed the tip to Maka's tiny hole, shoving it all the way in before she could even react. Crona watched her back arch as she screamed, her sex clamping down in the toy inside of it as her ass stretched around the second. She was gripping the sheets so tightly now, her ass tingling from the gel as it cleaned her insides. "There, now we'll just let that sit in there for a bit and do its job," she moved on to Patty who was looking at Maka excitedly.

Once more she went down the row only this time each girl reacted how she had expected, going limp as the girth of the toy knocked the air out of them. Even Medusa reacted this time, a gasp coming out as her ass was filled. Crona could only stare at the sight in front of him now, his cock twitching as each girl squirmed.

Mizune smiled. "See? I told you you'd like it," she took his hand and dragged the foot rest to the other side of the bed so that they were face to face with everyone on the bed. She got down onto her knees in front of him, a hand going to the bottom of his robe. "Now, how about we get to know each other while we let the others get ready for you?" she snapped her fingers.

Crona thought he heard a faint _buzz_ before each girl on the bed tensed up, their moans soon all he could hear as they writhed on the bed. Each of them reacted differently to the vibrators both inside and out of them but each of them made him throb. Maka's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she lay limp, Patty's eyes had gone hazy as she devolved into giggles, Liz was biting the sheets trying to keep her moans from coming out, Eruka's mouth hung open with an almost pained expression and Medusa was trying her best to hide her reaction, her fists clenched tight in front of her as her lips trembled together.

Mizune watched each twitch from the tent in his robe. "Wow, you're a lively one aren't you?" she chuckled, lifting his robe up. She hooked her hands around his underwear as her pulled the rest over his head, the smell of his musk filling her nose and putting a hungry smile on her lips. When she pulled his underwear down however her smile disappeared and was replaced by a slack jaw. She watched it bob in front of her as Crona stepped out of his underwear. "That's… that's a really big dick," was all she could think to say. She reached out hesitantly, taking hold of it tenderly, her disbelief making her feel like it would fade away the second she touched it. She held it with both hands, his girth too large to hold with just one, just staring in awe. "So that's why they didn't react when I put those toys in," she just laughed, watching a bead of pre leak form his tip from her touch. "They've been getting fucked by this huge thing!"

Crona shifted around at her words, embarrassed. "C-can you please not say things like that?"

Mizune licked her lips in anticipation. "Kid you let me have this thing and I'll do whatever you want after," she snapped her fingers yet again, her clothes disappearing in another plume of smoke. Without another word she kissed the side of his base, licking along his length until she got to his tip where she kissed it again. She took him in her mouth and gave his head a suck, licking up his pre with a moan. She pulled off, stroking him still. "Come on kid, let's see if this thing is just for show," she opened her mouth wide.

He just looked at her for a second as she put her hands on her lap. He hesitantly put his hands in her hair tensing up a bit when she nodded. He placed his tip into her mouth, shivering as she wrapped around it, sucking and licking again. He slowly pushed in, shaking as the wet heat of her mouth took him in further and further until he held her against his pelvis. He looked down at her flushed face against him, her nose in his pubes, her throat swallowing around him. He pulled himself out to the tip moaning as she sucked on him the whole time, her mouth trying to pull him back into. She looked up with lust in her eyes, nodding once again as she took hold of his hips.

Crona gripped her hair tightly and rammed himself back down, his cock slipping down her throat with ease, the sensation urging him to continue. Crona began thrusting in and out, his mind drifting to memories of his first time doing this to Medusa. It felt so nice, her tongue flattened against the underside of his length, her well timed sucking whenever he pulled out, and her _sounds_ she made. He slammed down ever harder after each wet _gluck_ she made as he pounded into the back of her throat, harder and harder until he was sure he had bruised the inside of her neck. He looked up to the girls on the bed, feeling himself grow hotter at their unabashed looks of lust as they reacted to him using Mizune.

He focused mainly on Medusa however, watching his mother's face as her mask slowly fell apart, her lips parting and letting out one of the sweetest moans he had ever heard from her. The sound of her matched with the sight of them all and the feeling of Mizune's throat finally got to him, his length thickening right before he rammed into Mizune's mouth one last time. She moaned around him as rope after rope of white hot cum hosed down her throat. He was so _good_.

Crona pulled her from his length and let her lean against his legs, enjoying the sound of her panting below him. _"So it's… not just for show…"_ Mizune said between pants.

"So is that it?" Crona asked, eyes drifting back to the others wondering what they were feeling right now.

"Oh no, it's definitely not," she got up unsteadily, moving over to the bed. She collapsed onto her stomach face to face with Liz as she spread her cheeks open. "Come over here kid," she pushed her butt up with her knees presenting herself to him. "Since you haven't ever done anal before, how about you let me show you how it's done?" she looked back at him as he got onto the bed. "First things first, can you lick it? It can really hurt if it isn't wet," Crona looked over to the gel. "Its fine!" she assured him, desperate to feel his touch. "I use it every morning so I'm ready for anything," she waved her ass in the air for him. "_Please_," she begged. "I love the feeling so _much_!"

Crona took hold of her hips, lifting her up so that her pink hole was level with his mouth. He hesitantly licked it, feeling her twitch as he took in the strange flavor, it wasn't as bad as he had expected, in fact it wasn't bad at all. He kissed her hole, his tongue pushing its way into the velvet of her anus, her moans egging him on as she squeezed around him. He pulled back, watching the little hole slowly close back up. He was going to be inside of that?

He placed her back down on the bed, moving his tip to prod at her ass. "_Do it,_" Mizune groaned.

He pushed himself forward, both his and Mizune's eyes going wide as he steadily filled her to the brim. They moaned in unison as she contracted around him, her tightness unlike anything he had ever experienced before and his size larger than anything she'd ever taken. "W-what is this?" Crona whimpered as she clenched around him.

_"This is my ass,"_ Mizune groaned, as Crona pulled himself out to the tip, the soft velvet of her ass clinging to him the whole time. "_Oh, that's it…_" she moaned, the heat of his cock driving her mad. "_You're so damn _huge_!_" she yelled as he pushed back in. He set up a slow pace, just savoring the feeling of her tightness around him as he slid in and out. "God this is great," she did her best to slam herself backwards to meet his thrusts trying to make him go faster. "Come on kid, don't just sit there going slow all night," she begged, desperate for more. "Hurry up and _fuck_ _me! Fuck my ass raw!_" Crona grit his teeth and slammed forward, giving her just what she wanted. "Oh _yes_!" she shook with each impact of his hips. "Fuck me! _Fuck me so hard so I can't walk tomorrow!"_ she screamed, her voice going hoarse. "_Fuck me and use my ass like a fucking cum dump!_"

She was so loud she made Patty seem quiet in comparison, if that were even possible. Her screams just grew and grew as she begged for him to break her further, to fill her, to _use_ her, her words just egging him on, urging him to go even harder. He could get used to this honestly, having a girl that screamed for him to use her instead of please her like Patty did. He loved making his girls happy of course, but as he sat there with Mizune, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic with each scream begging for his cum he could only think of how good _he_ felt. He gave her one last savage thrust, one final scream ripping from her throat as he came inside of her, pushing her over the brink.

She went limp beneath him as he filled her, the feeling of each rope of cum painting her insides as she squeezed around him making her feel absolutely amazing. "_Oh god yeeeees…_" she moaned as Crona collapsed against her. He turned onto his back, dragging her on top of him as he kissed her neck affectionately. He slowly pulled her off of him, his cock popping from her hole as he placed her beside him. "_That… that was incredible,"_ she shivered as some cum leaked from her abused hole. "_You're fucking incredible._"

"Did that feel good?" Crona asked, hoping it did.

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "You definitely know how to give a girl what she wants, I can't feel my legs."

"Is that ok?" it really didn't sound like it.

"Yeah, it just means you did it right," the two were drawn to a moan beside them. Mizune looked over at the other girls, watching their tearful faces with relish, they probably felt like they were going to explode by now. "What do you want to do with them?"

Crona looked from Maka to Medusa, his eyes staying on his mother's pained expression. A sudden thought that made him smile came to him as he pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to the other side of the bed, a hand settling down on Medusa's butt. "Mizune, you can let the others finish," she raised a hand to snap. "Not Medusa." Mizune snapped and all but Medusa writhed on the bed, the intensity of their climaxes soaking that part of the bed all the way through as they each passed out. Crona took hold of the toy in Medusa's hole, watching his mother closely as he thought about what he was doing. "… T-those bandages are going to stay on," he swallowed, barely believing what he was saying as he pulled the toy out. "Y-you always toyed with me before… n-never letting me finish while you got to have all the fun," he prodded Medusa's gaping hole with his fingers, drawing a weak moan from her. He put his tip inside, letting her close around it with a groan, but instead of thrusting inside he pulled it back out, shoving the toy back in. Crona moved down the row removing the toys and bandages from the others, moving them one by one to the other side of the bed away from her.

And while no matter how much her body burned for him no amount of lust could trump Medusa's sense of pride for her son. He was on his way to becoming the dominant man she wanted him to be, because by denying her now he increased his confidence and power over her. Not to mention the fact that now he knew he had the threat of putting these bandages back on and making her go through it all over again whenever he finished a mission. She'd have to apologize to him tomorrow and hope that he didn't put on a new bandage on while she slept, if she could even sleep with these toys buzzing away that is.

_"Good night Crona,"_ Medusa groaned as he got into bed between all the girls, trying to get comfortable. _"I love you."_

Crona smiled at her. "I love you too mom," he looked down at Mizune as she kissed his cheek. "Can you make them buzz harder?"

Before Medusa even had time to beg her mind went white, the pleasure blinding her. So _proud_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tobi, I hope you enjoyed. Everyone else, I hope this makes gets the gears turning, I could use all the help I could get.<strong>_


End file.
